EYECANDY Hiatus
by Likithak
Summary: Olivia has the biggest crush on her Dad's new client Fitzgerald Grant. A storm delays a plane she and Fitz were supposed to take and are now forced to spend the night together. Olitz endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know you've been waiting for an update on The Tutor, but I'm in some weird Writer's Block. So till then, I hope you enjoy this story.**

Olivia grabbed a small water bottle from the refrigerator. Her body was sweating from the workout she just finished. She slouched back onto the kitchen counter as she gulped the water , almost breathlessly.

She heard a few noises approaching her, alerting her ears. She recognised them instantly as they came closer. It was her dad and . She nervously shifted her posture as she realised they were headed towards the kitchen and she will have to face them. Well, him in particular.

Olivia was a law student, visiting her family during the holidays. Her mother passed when was 10, so she was pretty much raised by her father. Her father never remarried. Papa Pope was a renowned architect, counting on Olivia to carry forward his business but she decided to do Law and being the doting and understanding father that he was, he didn't complain.

She would spend most of the time with her father at his office helping him out with any minuscule work as she was heavily bored. That's how she met Fitzgerald Grant. The man currently driving her nuts.

It was exactly 8 days ago when her father enthusiastically introduced her to their new client, Fitzgerald Grant. She remembered how confidently he strode in, extending a hand out to her like he'd known her all her life. He was handsome, tall, older to her and all that. But what caught her attention, more specifically what made her feel jitters the minute she set her eyes on him was his aura. His charisma. The minute her eyes fell on him, she felt this feeling at the pit of her stomach rising upto her chest, warming it. His wise eyes, the few strands of grey on his head, that warm smile. She was smitten.

Ever since they took on his project, he became a frequent visitor. He was apparently the son of Eli's friend's sister, so Eli took extra care and interest in the project. It didn't help Olivia that she saw him almost everybody. Behind the formal greetings and the cordial demeanour, lay the Olivia that had developed a huge crush on him. It surprised her, even annoyed her. She just couldn't stop thinking about him. She wondered whether he thought the same too. She shouldn't be thinking all this! She was sure he was married and he was way older to her, so there was absolutely no hope of anything transpiring between them.

But like all crushes, it's hard to forget. She felt silly and ridiculous and at times creepy. She knew she would never act on any of these feelings and they'll disappear in a few days when she got tired of seeing him. Hopefully they do. Because right now, her breathing was rapid, she felt tingly, butterflies in her stomach as she heard them approach closer. _Get a grip! Stop acting like some love sick teenager._

She put her bottle down and walked towards the kitchen island when she saw her father and him appear.

"Hey dad. Hey " she said looking only at her father.

Her father patted her in the back while Fitz said "Hey Olivia" causing her to look at him. That's when she noticed, his eyes grazing her body, making her all hot suddenly. The black crop top and the sweats that clung to her like second skin was probably not a good option. _Did he actually do that? Nope. I'm imagining all this she mentally chided herself._

She excused herself nervously and left before more random thoughts flooded her already confused brain. _He did not check you out. Stop imaging stuff. She repeatedly told herself._

Days passed and it was finally time for her to go back and start her internship. She was sad obviously, she and her dad had hectic schedules which meant none of them knew when they would see each other again. That made her sad. But she promised herself she would call him everyday. He was getting old and he was all she had. Once he gives up his stubborn ways she thought she would bring him to her city to stay with her. The thought of losing anybody in her life terrified her.

Brushing all those thoughts aside, she started packing. When she was about to put the last red dress, she stopped for a minute and smiled, thinking back to what happened 4 days ago.

 _Flashback_

Olivia and her father attended a business party, that helped up and coming start ups to launch themselves successfully. Her father completely believed in the concept of giving back and also these opportunities gave him a good idea about the new technology, talent and ideas that were coming up in this rapidly evolving world.

Olivia was excited and was a bundle of nerves knowing that would be here too. Her eyes were constantly searching for him.

Almost an hour into the party and she gave up when she saw no sign of him. She was tired of all the fake smiling and conversations with people her father introduced. She needed a drink.

She went ahead to the bar and plopped onto the stool and ordered a whiskey on the rocks.

Taking a sip, she put her head up breathing in. Relief was what she felt. She went ahead to take another sip when she heard somebody clear their throat. She turned to her right to see a handsome gentleman sitting next to her, smiling at her.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, she chuckled and asked "Hi, do I know you?"

"No. But you might want to" he said cockily.

She internally rolled her eyes. _Ugh._

She was in no mood to show any attention to any guy.

"I'm Jake Ballard"

"I'm Olivia Pope" she hesitantly shook his hand, slightly uncomfortable with the contact that lasted longer than expected. His hungry eyes skimming her from head to toe did not make it easier.

"Are you here with somebody?" He asked, coming a little closer.

"Ah. Just my father, Roman Pope"

" is your father?" He asked, almost shocked.

"Err. Yeah" she said, not knowing how to react. _Did he not realise it when I told him my name Olivia-Pope?_ She thought, rolling her eyes.

"Uh. I got to go. It was nice meeting you Olivia" he said politely and rushed in a hurry.

"Poor guy"

Olivia felt herself stiffen when she heard those words. It was him.

She turned around to see him standing next to her, not close to her. It made her sad kinda.

"What?" She asked, trying to sound normal, while in reality her heart was exploding with happiness at having seen him.

"You scared him away" Fitz said as he sipped his drink and looked at her.

What's up with his eyes? Olivia could literally feel the air stop in her throat everytime he looked her deep into the eyes.

"I did not" she laughed, rolling her eyes.

"He ran away the minute I told him dad's name" she added looking back at her glass.

"No wonder. He works for your father. And given the lecture your dad gave them.."

"What lecture?"

Fitz looked at her a bit longer than usual and then laughed.

"My daughter will be here working with me. If any of guys approach her, I will fire your ass" he said mimicking her dad's voice.

Olivia laughed when he did that. God why was he being so cute? It was not going to help her!

And seriously, her dad threatened the guys in the office? Wtf

Her dad had always been super protective when it came to boys. Like protective was not even the word. She was irritated in the beginning, but let it go knowing that he meant only the best for her. After her mom's death, her father was borderline paranoid about Olivia.

"Oh god dad!" She said embarrassed as she put her head down on the counter. She felt his eyes on her.

She got up to see him look away. _Was he really staring at me?_

 _It means nothing. People stare, Olivia. They have eyes and eyes are for looking, staring, seeing._ If anybody could read Olivia's thoughts right now, they would think she was a 14 year old trapped in a 25 year old's body.

 _End Flashback._

 _Next morning_

Olivia hugged her father goodbye and headed to the airport.

After checking in, she walked towards the lounge. She had some time to kill, so she thought she would finish some minor work.

She did not in her wildest dreams expect to see him there, sitting on a sofa,wearing glasses(making him look extra hot, if that were possible), looking into his MacBook.

"Mr. Grant?"

He instantly smiled when his eyes met hers.

"Olivia!" He said, almost enthusiastically.

He moved slightly on the sofa, making place for her to sit. She did not expect him to do that, and now she was sitting barely inches away from the man who did the wildest things to her in her fantasies. Olivia was flustered.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking at her.

Those glasses were not helping her. He looked so attractive, she couldn't stop staring.

"Uh.. yes." She said adjusting her already neat hair. It was something she did when she as nervous, which was almost all the time around him.

They chatted for almost 40 minutes. Olivia was better than she thought she could be. Taking to him outside their usual surroundings really put her at ease. He spoke about the idea for the new house he was building, she spoke about law school, her plans for the future. She enjoyed talking to him. He patiently listened to her, not interrupting once, like he was actually interested. She genuinely respected the man.

"What does your wife think about the gaming room you have planned?" She asked, almost mocking him.

The look of surprise almost scared her if she crossed any boundaries. But she didn't care, she had to know.

"Oh. It's an absolute bachelor pad. I divorced my ex wife 7 years ago" he said, with a light smile, almost knowing that she had asked on purpose.

The amount of happiness Olivia felt at that moment was probably similar to when she found out that she was going to the best law school in the country. Yes, she just compared her crazy childish crush on a man way older to her, to probably the biggest achievement in her life till now.

She had to bite the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from smiling too much.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that" she said, almost with no concern.

"Meh. She was a bitch" he said looking back at his laptop.

Olivia laughed loudly at that comment. Listening to Fitz curse, almost humanised him in her eyes. Because honestly, she thought of him as this unattainable-forbidden-fruit-cum-sex-god. Yes, those were her exact thoughts.

Fitz joined her as she laughed. She saw him stare at her longer than usual. This time, she was sure she was staring. _I did not imagine that! She congratulated herself._

They were interrupted by the news broadcast that suddenly seemed to have turned up to a volume of 100.

The room went silent as they all looked confused.

A storm was coming, all flights, roads etc were cancelled/closed.  
A collective groan came out from everybody's mouth. They couldn't even get out of the airport!

The airport personnel calmed everybody down and told them that they might have to spend the night inside as the roads have all been blocked. It was apparently raining cats and dogs outside. Food, refunds were all going to be provided, and that seemed to calm few people down.

Olivia fell onto the sofa, exasperated.

"Fuck" she said, with her head in her hand.

"Looks like we're stuck" Fitz chuckled. Olivia looked up at him and sighed.

 **That was chapter 1.**  
 **Med school has really been sucking the life out of me, so the updates are going to be slow.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story. It's a goofy tale on crushes. This is dedicated to all the impossible, crazy crushes I've had before! Let me know what you think of it in the comments below.**


	2. Chapter 2

***unedited* *graphic***

It had been 3hrs since they announced about the storm. We were still not cleared to go.

and I ate dinner together at the lounge, clueless as how to interpret the turn of events.

There was complete silence while we ate our dinner, both of us were exhausted and irritated at the thought of not going to DC. Through all my annoyance, I still couldn't help but catch glimpses of him as he ate. What was about him that pulled me to him? Of course he was attractive, but there something else. In simple language, he was just , such a MAN. Polite, respectful yet authoritative when he needed to be.

I immediately looked down when I saw he noticed my eyes on him. My breathing suddenly laboured at being caught. He chuckled, making me look up. There he sat, leaning back on the chair,legs crossed, his elbow rested on the arm chair, his index finger slightly brushing his upper lip as he stared at me with something that I had never seen in his eyes before.

I felt incredibly conscious and uncomfortable under his piercing gaze. Not knowing how to respond or what to do I just looked down and ate another bite of my food and looked up to see him starting at me, again.

"Do I make you nervous Olivia?" He asked. His voice more deeper than usual. Shocked at his question, my heart started to race scared that he might've guessed my feelings for him because of the way I was around him.

I could feel the wetness between my legs. This whole situation was just not good for me, given the dirty stuff my head was coming up with.

"Nervous?" I laughed, trying to sound more confident but I'm sure I failed miserably at it.

"No. I'm just tired" I lied, biting the inside of my cheek.

"Oh" he said, almost disappointed. And I instantly felt annoyed at myself. Did he see me the same way I saw him? Does he feel the same about me? Did I just completely destroy my chance of knowing what it would be like to be with him? My head was spinning with thoughts.

The rest of the dinner was awkward. He got up twice to speak to someone on the phone , while I sat there scrolling through my phone trying to avoid even looking at him.

As we finished our dinner, we were approached by a neatly dressed man who smiled with an effort. His eyes were baggy and he looked tired. His had a name plate with Adam on it.  
" , I'm here to inform you that we have arranged a room at the Hotel for you both to rest in" I jumped at that sentence. _A room?! For us both? What?!_ I could barely stand straight infront of this man let alone share a room with him.

looked at him confused.

"A room?" He asked again.

"We're not together" he said, almost accusingly, which made me feel bad. Why was I feeling bad? It's not true anyway.

"Oh! My apologies. I will arrange a different room for you " he said apologetically to Olivia.

"No, let her take it. I'll wait" said looking at me with a soft smile.

"No , go ahead. I'll wait. It's not a big deal" I explained turning to him.

Before he could say something, he was interrupted by a woman.

"Is everything alright here?" She asked looking at Adam. She looked slightly pissed at him.

"Everything is fine, we were just talking about getting another room for myself" said.

"Sure, we definitely have two executive rooms available. Shall I take you there right now?" She asked. I was relieved. And disappointed. Would we have shared the room if there was only one? _Stop imagining stupid things Olivia!_ I was honestly getting tired with myself. It was like I had no control over my thoughts nowadays.

gestured me gently to walk ahead and I did as we followed the woman to show us our rooms as Adam took our bags.

Our rooms were right next to each other and she helped open them and get our bags inside and left after we thanked her with a generous tip.

I and we're still standing outside.

"Thanks for the company " I said, as he realised I was talking about dinner.

"Ugh, the only reason this whole thing is bearable is because you are here" he said smiling at me.

 _Because I was here? What?_ He probably meant that he would've been bored if he were here alone. My already overthinking-brain was on overdrive.

I laughed lightly looking at him as thought brushing off what he just said.

As we said good night I heard him call out my name.

"Olivia"

"Yes "

"I'm sorry if I made things awkward earlier. At dinner" he said, sheepishly smiling.

A slight blush crept onto my face as I recalled how he looked at me and asked if were nervous.

"Oh, that's fine." I said looking down. I cannot bear to look at him in the eye.

"But why did you ask me that?" I had to know. Why did he ask me that? Was I fidgety and flustered?

He brushed his hand away as if it was nothing. But as I looked on, he had no choice but to tell.

"At the risk of sounding like a jerk, I will say that I thought... maybe you..I don't know...fancied me" he said, his face slightly pink, her lips curved into a sheepish grin.

A deep blush graced my cheeks as my thoughts went haywire. Surprise, shock, embarrassment, relief all mixed at once.

 _Fancied? Hell I have imagined every position with him!_ I had to momentarily closed my eyes to rid an explicit image from my fantasies that flashed before my eyes. _Not right now, I chided myself._

I turned to face him.

"Maybe I do" _DID I JUST SAY THAT._

Apparently words just flew out of my mouth before I could think. I got scared immediately, stunned by my answer. I saw his expression change as his eyebrow went up and look at me in awe which later turned to a small smile.

I bit my cheek and looked down at my trembling fingers. _This is so stupid. What is wrong with me? I was acting like a child!_

I saw him take a step towards me causing me to lean against the wall behind me. He came closer, until he was just inches away from me. One move and I would bang into him. This was the first time I saw him properly. His face looked strained as if he were fighting with himself inside. His lips were parted, the hallway was so silent I could hear his breath. His cologne washed over my senses as I tried not to fall, with my knees feeling like jelly due to the proximity. His eyes were always a light blue, but I now see the slight grey in them, but that wonderful blue sure masked it.

I wanted to look away, I wanted to push him off, but I couldn't. I didn't have the courage nor the will to. I wanted him there, close to me. Though we were not touching, I could feel the heat radiating from his body which comforted me. I could stand here all my life, looking into his eyes.

Breaking my chain of thoughts, after almost what seemed like eternity he took a step back, he exhaled with a groan. He looked at me with want, hunger. There was no mistake this time, I knew it. It was in his face. It scared me, but it excited me more. Scared that I might give into it, excited that I might like it.

He took another step back as he lightly shook his head, like he did something wrong. I got annoyed at that. He saw my questioning face and said "We can't. I mean, I can't" he looked away as he said, as though he would lose his sanity if he looked at me any longer.

I would never forget happened next, especially what I did. Never in my life, have I had the courage to do what I did. I walked upto him, grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips.

He seemed taken aback as I could feel his hands in the air not knowing what to do. He gave up whatever battle was in him and he responded to my kiss with more ferocity. His lips completely enveloped my plump lips, as he forced me to open my mouth. He pushed me back to the wall. I hit my back roughly and I winced but that was hardly any discomfort. He pushed his curious tongue into my mouth and I could feel myself give away. He steadied me with his hands around my waist, as he devoured my mouth like it was the best thing he ever tasted. I moaned a little too loudly, which caused him to dig into my waist with his fingers, which hurt but also sent waves of pleasure through my body.

I reluctantly broke apart from him to see him surprised, but I motioned towards the room and he immediately got the hint as he entwined our fingers and pulled me to his room. He closed the door with a kick as he kissed me again, this time more gently, taking time to explore the shape of my lips. His hand came upto my face and he held my cheek, his large hand covering almost half my face. This was too much for me, I couldn't take it, I was sure to faint in a few seconds when I felt his large hands cup my bottom as he lifted me up.

He placed me on the nearest table that he could find as he continued kissing me, twirling his tongue in my mouth. His hands now on my thighs, giving them a gentle push, to keep them apart as he moved into me closer. I could feel his erection pressing on my pelvis making me moan. He broke the kiss to look at me and I smiled at him. He smiled back fully, making me giggle. He placed his hand on my shirt and tugged at it and in a minute my clothes were on the floor as I stood in front of him completely naked, while he stood there fully clothed. My body shivered, from the anticipation, the thrill and the cold air in the room was definitely not helping.

"Beautiful" I heard him say as he moved closer and put his arms around my bare waist. The sudden skin contact made me shudder making him rub the sides of my waist to calm me down. He came closer to me as kissed me once again on the lips. This time he followed it up by kissing my neck in the midline, then moving to the side and biting it causing me to yell and grip his shirt. He ran his tongue over the mark he just left, which made me moan. He kissed along my collar bone as I felt his thumb brush against my nipples. A jolt passed through my body when he did that.

He continued teasing my left nipple with his thumb as he kissed my neck. I was getting tired and impatient and the fact that he was still clothed irritated me further. I reached out to his shirt and started unbuttoning it causing him to smirk. I saw as his shirt came off, and took my time to admire his perfectly built torso. I felt a tingle down there when I saw him bare. His tall frame, broad shoulders, toned chest turned me on further. He smirked again seeing my reaction causing me to blush. He came closer and pushed me slightly down, I felt my back hit the cold table, I shivered. I was complete exposed to him now, my naked body lying on the table as I saw him run his eyes from top to bottom making me bite my lip. I was massively turned out, I could feel myself dripping which increased my anticipation to the next level. He leaned onto me and gave me a quick kiss before he moved his head down to my breast.

He took a whole breast into his mouth and looked at me, making me moan. The picture infront of me will forever be etched into my memory because I never thought somebody could make me feel things the way he did. He swirls his tongue around my nipple and later sucks at it causing me to whimper. He continues to play with my other breast to make up for the lack of attention to it. Just when I thought i was having the best pleasure ever, I felt his hands slowly move down, against my belly, and his fingers stopped right above my clitoris. My body immediately tensed at this and he understood as he looked up to kiss me to calm me down. After I was fine, he got up slightly to look at my face directly as he ran his fingers over my lips down there. My mouth opened into an O and my eyes involuntarily closed as I felt immeasurable pleasure. He looked at me calmly, not breaking eye contact even once.

He groaned satisfactorily as he ran his fingers more on my clitoris. I was in heaven, my body left like it was on fire. I felt him quicken his pace as his fingers rubbed a little roughly, but all I felt was a build of pressure inside me. I knew my peak was close and was impatient to experience it. All these days of pent up frustration was coming back to me as I closed my eyes and lift my head up lightly. He rubbed faster and I could feel my breathing become rapid as I came, letting out the loudest moan ever, my body instantly relaxed, relieved, as If a huge weight had been lifted off me. I opened my eyes to see his face close to mine, he smiled at me and pecked my lips.

I smiled widely at him, before biting at his lower lip when he kissed me. I woke up and sat on the table causing him to stumble but I didn't care. I wanted him rid of his remaining clothes. He guessed my idea and laughed as he helped me remove his belt faster and pull down his pants. He removed his boxers exposing his, thick long hard erection. I looked at him and gulped. He was definitely well endowed. My body began to prepare as I felt tingles all over my body once again. I laid back on the table, unable to wait any longer. He took the hint and came closer as he held himself and brought it to my entrance.

I could feel him on my lips, touching them and I groaned. I couldn't wait to feel what it would be like to have him completely in me. He stared at me, not breaking eye contact as he pushed into me gently. I moaned loudly, yelped almost as I felt him fill me completely. I was in a daze, it was like I was in a completely different world. I felt him look at me, almost worried and I nodded at him reassuring him that I was fine. He kissed my knee in response and held my thigh apart as he pumped into me. Slowly in the beginning, but increasing his pace later. The whole image of him sliding in and out of me, my breasts bouncing, our bodies making a slick sound, sweat dripping was too much for me handle. He pulled me up so I was facing him, he held on to my waist as my ass was at the edge of the table. I moaned, screamed, shouted as he kept fucking me. I was on a pleasure high and I did not want it to stop. I could feel my orgasm approach again as I met his thrusts with my hips moving down to meet him. Just when I thought I was approaching my peak, he thrust into me faster and I could hear him groan. With two more thrusts I came loudly, causing him to climax with me too. He moaned my name loudly as he came and that sent shivers down my already exhausted body. He bent down to kiss me once again. 

As I lay on the bed in his arms, I thought about what had happened. I did not regret it. But I felt guilty, for I had just slept with another man other than my boyfriend.

—-

 **What was more more shocking? The sex scene or the fact that Olivia has a boyfriend and she cheated on him with Fitz. This was my first time writing a proper sex scene, please be kind. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story was supposed to be a one shot but I decided to continue it. I love these characters and the situation! I want to explore it more!**

 **Here's the next part. Sorry I wrote in a rush and did not edit it, hopefully there aren't many errors. :P**

When I woke up,it was around 3AM according to the bedside clock. I looked back to see him sleeping peacefully, his nostrils flaring up with every breath he took. He looked so serene in that moment. I turned myself completely to face him. Seeing him this close right now, weirdly did not make me happy. It did not excite me like before because right now I was consumed with guilt. I had cheated on my boyfriend and I felt more guilty because I liked it. I got out of the bed and wore my clothes as thoughts of my boyfriend Edison filled my head. When did I become this person? When did I become like the people I despised? I had not thought about him for even one second all these days. Was I so weak, so out of control, so _easy?_

Tears filled my eyes as I thought about what I had done. I hated myself for giving into it. Crushes are meant to be crushes, I shouldn't have lead him on. Fear and guilt enveloped me like a cloud around my senses as I walked out of his room slowly and headed to my room next door. I went straight to bed and the minute my head hit the pillow, tears came flowing out of my eyes. I hated that I missed his touch, his embrace. I hated that I didn't think about Edison even once before giving myself to a complete stranger, to be honest.

I waited for sleep to embrace me to escape my thoughts but it never did.

I slept for exactly an hour after my body was exhausted from all my crying. I woke up at around 7AM to a call from the front reception that they had a flight available to DC at 8:30 and if i were interested to fly. I said yes in a second. This means, he will be in the flight too. I groaned thinking about how I will face him. I will not lie, last night the sex was the best I've ever had. That's wait pissed me off even more, I was disappointed with myself, not him.

I took a long shower. I would leave early so that I didn't have to bump into him. I will go to DC to my boyfriend Edison and forget this ever happened. _Should I tell Edison the truth? Of course I should, it's not fair to him._ The prospect of telling Edison scared me, I didn't know if I had the courage to do it. _Well you had the courage to sleep with Grant._ Her brain reminded. She remember how her father would call him by just Grant. She remembered how tense her body became when she heard that. Great! Again I was thinking about him. I tried hopefully to get him out of head, but it just getting worse as the memories from last night surrounded me in a trance. I slumped down on the floor as the water from the shower cascaded onto me. I put my head in my hands as i sighed.

It was 7:30AM when I finished getting dressed and decided to go down and see the situation down there. There were a lot of stranded passengers, it was going to be chaos. I was slight relieved that there was no sign of him around, yet. I exited the room after one final glance and closed the door behind me. The hair on the back of my neck stood in attention to the turning of the knob next door, I swallowed a huge lump in my throat as I anticipated. _Should I just run? Should I stay? The elevator will take time to come so I will end up bumping into him. There's no point. Just say hi. Say hi? Ugh._ I have no idea what to do. My hands were trembling as saw him come out of the door looking fresh and so..handsome! _Just why in the fucking world did he have to look like that? I_ thought. I could already feel myself get nervous.

I smiled confidently at him, trying to mask the battle of emotions going on inside. He seemed surprised at first to see me but then that expression turned into pure delight. He smiled the widest smile ever and I went jelly. _Really, Olivia? Stop._ I scolded myself mentally.

I went mute. I didn't know what to say. Apparently he didn't too, because he looked as lost as me. But he seemed better at hiding that. He came closer to me like he wanted to kiss me to which I immediately said "We should leave, we'll be late otherwise" and turned around to walk to the elevator. _I instantly felt bad for doing that._ I could hear him exhale, exasperated. I stood facing the elevator as he stood behind, this time far from me. _He's hurt. I felt like a child. I was an adult, he's an adult. It was just sex, why was I acting like that?_ Because the thing was, it was just not sex for me.

The journey down the elevator was the worst, he didn't even look at me the whole time. I felt hurt, disappointed in myself at not being able to handle the situation. I felt like I had reduced him to a random fuck! I tried looking at his face from the corner of the eyes and I could see him staring ahead, intently, his face tense and jaw slightly clenched. I closed my eyes to stop myself from having a break down.

We went down and head to security directly. Our tickets were rebooked overnight thanks to the airport staff. As I got done with mine, I walked ahead to call my father. He would've been freaking out. I had texted him last night during dinner saying that I was okay. He was worried until I told him that was with me in the same flight. Having someone familiar with me seemed to put him at ease. As I finished speaking to my father, I saw that I had 5 missed calls and 4 text messages from Edison. I cringed at his name, as I thought back to what I did. _Cheat._

I called him. While the call connected, I could feel bile rise to my throat. Words can't describe how horrible I felt at myself. He picked up at the second ring. Honestly I was hoping he didn't pick up, because I didn't know how to talk to him.

"Olivia! Where the hell are you! I called you so many times. I heard there was a storm-"

"Edison I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't see your calls!" I said, slightly annoyed and guilty.

He went silent for few seconds before he spoke.

"Are you okay? When are you coming back?" He asked softly. The way he asked made me hate myself even more.

"My flight's at 8:30AM. And I'm fine Ed. Just a little tired. I'm annoyed that I couldn't be there on my first day of work" I said.

"Hey, there's no problem here. Boss understands." Edison said.

Edison and I were childhood friends, we were actually family friends. We practically grew up together. We did everything together, studied together in the same schools, same goals, same aspirations, same college and even ended up getting hired at the same place. He was my first friend and boyfriend. He was the only man I'd ever been with. _Well, until now._ My head started to ache as thoughts of Fitz entered my head once again.

"Liv, I'll pick you up at the airport." He said.

"I missed you so much" he added. The song of guilt that I felt, was so strong it could've knocked me over. I feel like a pice of shit. And even worse, I hadn't missed him a single day while I was away because I was too busy being thirsty behind an other man!

"I missed you too" I said as I but my lip, cringing at the absence of truth in my words. _I have to tell him. I can't do this to him._ I thought.

After saying goodbye I kept my phone in my handbag and looked around to see that boarding had begun. I looked around cautiously to see if was still there. I felt a little sad at not having located him. But that's for the best. As soon as we land I will talk to , I will tell him it was a one time thing and we should forget what happened and move on with ours lives. Then I'll go tell Edison the truth. He'll leave me and then ...then I don't know. I'll be single for the first time ever in my life. _What was I thinking? God. It's almost like I'm enjoying this. I was overthinking that I reached the point of absolute no care._ I guess.

I entered the flight, found my seat and as I was putting my luggage in the cabin above I looked around and found him just two rows away,reading a magazine wearing those glasses. _Damn, he looked so good in those glasses. Olivia I will slap you myself._ I thought. I felt like I was two people inside fighting a crazy war. I mean, who hasn't.

He knew I was looking at him, but he still didn't look at me. I just sat down annoyed. Annoyed at myself, him, Edison for being my boyfriend, everything. Just everything.

Fitz POV

I saw her enter the plane looking deep in thought. I honestly in no way regret what happened last night. I know I probably shouldn't have given into it, shouldn't have asked her if she fancied me, but I just couldn't help it. When I saw her the first time, I was at a loss of words.

I went to meet Rowan at his office to discuss building a new house at Vermont. My uncle and he were friends and so I had met him many times before. He was a great architect, a visionary and to have him help me with this was amazing. I still remember the day I walked into his chamber and saw him having a heated debate with a girl, his daughter I suppose, he had told me she was in town at a dinner earlier.

She turned around to face me as Rowan walked to me with an outstretched to greet me. That's when I saw her. She was beautiful, in one word. But, not just that there was something ...she was just so...what's the word for it, enchanting ? I couldn't help myself from looking at her again and again, as I kept talking to Rowan.

I smile thinking back to that memory. I have seen many beautiful women in my life, been with many, but last night...last night was something else. It blew my brain when she kissed me first. That was it, whatever excuse I had in my head for not kissing her went to the trash.

I stiffened thinking about the events of last night. She was perfect. And now she was ignoring me, I rolled my eyes thinking about her behaviour in the morning. I woke up in the morning missing her warmth on my body.I guessed that she went back to her room. But when I got dressed and came out of my room she greeted me strangely. I moved closer to her and she immediately backed away. And I just got irritated at that. Of course what happened yesterday wasn't probably in the best circumstances, but we are two adults and we should be able to talk to each other. Her coldness pissed me off to no extent as I kept myself from even giving her one look. I know it would annoy her further, but I didn't care.

But now, as I thought that was probably not the best way to tackle it. She was young, she was smart, intelligent, beautiful. She was probably scared. And so I sighed, making up my mind to speak to her once we land in DC.

 **What do you think is going to happen next? I'm excited to write the next chapter!**  
 **What are your thoughts on how Olivia is acting or even Fitz? And how do you like Edison? (Lol)**  
 **Please leave your valuable comments!**

 **One of the comments spoke about if this was going to end up like forever. A story like forever was always in my head, and I decided to write it on Olitz. I know many people did not like the ending but that was supposed to be a story of remembrance. It was story about how we meet certain people along the way and how they leave a lasting impression. In this case it was romantically.**

 **Coming to this story, I'm not thinking of any drastic storylines(as of now…..jk). I just want to explore this tension between olitz more than anything. This story was supposed to be a one shot but I decided to continue it. I love these characters and the situation! I want to explore it more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey new chapter up! Sorry it's a short update. Hope you guys enjoy** ️

I woke up when I heard the announcement that we were to land soon. I was still sleepy and at that moment all I could think about was going home and sleeping the entire day. I didn't get much sleep last night. _Oh crap, last night._ I blushed as I thought of last night and then my expression changed sombre as I sighed and put my head in my hand as an excruciating headache overtook my thinking. This cannot go on like this, I cannot keep thinking back to what happened. Nobody can change what happened. _I don't even want to change it, my mind reminded_ to which I groaned earning a glance from the person sitting next to me.

In 20 minutes I was walking to the collect my baggage. I walked slightly faster and never looked back afraid of seeing him, but I don't know I felt nervous all the while thinking, maybe he was looking at me.

I was startled when he stood right next to me near the baggage belt. He didn't look at me for almost a minute when he finally turned his head to look at me, while I still stared ahead, my body trembling, my breathing rapid.

"Olivia" he said, in that smooth voice of his.

I didn't look at him.

"Olivia" he called for me again, this time bringing his head a little closer. His cologne filled my nostrils and brought back the memory of our first kiss. I felt my resolve break and I finally turned to look at him. His face was tense, he looked like he was mad but was trying to stay calm.

" -"

I could hear him let out a groan also while rolling his eyes. I looked at him surprised.

"Will you stop calling me for god's sake?" He asked. I couldn't hold myself from biting my lip trying to suppress a giggle. He looked annoyed and it was funny, I don't know why.

"Then what should I call you?" I asked innocently. _Here we go. I am falling for his charms again._

"Call me Fitz" he said, smiling softly.

"Okay, Fitz" I said after a few seconds earning a long look from him.

"We need to talk" he added looking ahead.

I instantly stiffened. I was dreading this conversation. As I opened my mouth to speak, I saw my luggage arrive and reached out to it only to find him picking it up before me. I muttered a small thank you. He turned to face me and looked at me waiting for me to say something.

And that's when I heard my phone ringing. He let out an annoyed sigh as I took the call. It was Edison. _The timing!_

I grew nervous as I turned around and spoke to him. Edison was here, waiting for me outside. I could never describe what I felt in that moment. There was my boyfriend waiting for me outside while I stood here with the man I cheated on him with.

Dreading seeing Fitz I turned around, only to find him in a deep conversation with another man. They were laughing, they seemed like they knew each other. I didn't know if I should wait or leave. _If I wait I wouldn't know what to say, if I leave it would be rude. What do I do?_

I looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to acknowledge me and he did. I simply gestured that I had to go. He finished his conversation and walked to me.

"I have to go" I said looking at him, trying to take in the details of his face.

He opened his mouth to say something but he didn't. After what seemed like a minute, he finally said "Yeah, me too." I could hear the disappointment in his voice. I felt bad for doing this but was also relieved that I didn't have to face the conversation.

I walked out, feeling very unsettled. I almost felt like walking back to Fitz for what reason I didn't know. But I just did not want to walk through those doors ahead and face Edison. But I had to and that's what I did. I found him standing against a pillar with his phone in his hand. I walked closer to him, plastering a smile on my face to seem normal but inside a myriad of emotions. Cheating or not, I was not happy to see him. _Yeah, I sound like a bitch but I did not._ I felt even more guilty. Felt annoyed at the things that I was feeling, not able to understand myself.

Edison finally looked up and smiled widely seeing me. It broke my heart to see how happy he looked. He sprinted towards me and pulled me into a long hug and turned me around. I laughed embarrassed, the guilt I felt right now could be quantified to a high amount if that were possible. His hug, his body felt alien, it didn't make me relax, I got scared further. I closed my eyes shut just to let the moment pass.

I opened them slowly to see a pair of blue eyes starting at me, in a haunting gaze. I could never forget the way Fitz looked at me in that moment. Standing slightly far away, his mouth slightly open, his eyes frantic. He looked... _betrayed?_ His expression changed form disappointment to hurt to anger. And that's when I realised, I wanted to curve upto a ball and cry. I gave a sad look and looked down, unable to bear his piercing gaze anymore.

Edison let me go and I stood still looking at Fitz. Atleast, now he knows. Now he knows why I was acting like this, why I was scared, why I was ignoring him, why I was being so unapproachable! _I mean, there is no point explaining any of it to Fitz..because ...it was a one time thing right..?_

—-  
I tried to ignore my thoughts as I prepared to start my first day at the Law Firm. I was still annoyed that I didn't start yesterday, being the perfectionist that I am, anything that is slightly out of schedule, out of place pisses me off to no extent. But I learnt to control my behaviour over the years by diverting my thinking and that's what I did.

I thought back to yesterday. I still could not erase his blue eyes staring at me with so many questions, it made me uncomfortable.

I and Edison had directly gone to eat after he picked me from the airport. The conversation was the usual, but the first time in the life, he suffocated me. His presence was overbearing almost burdening. I hated myself for feeling like that. He obviously noticed my off mood and asked me about it and I just blamed it on the tiredness. I've known Edison all my life, how can my feelings change in a day? _Is this even possible? Maybe, I'm just overthinking everything, I will be fine in a few days._

After yesterday I doubt if I would see Fitz again. The thought made me sad, but also relieved. _I should quit thinking about Fitz._ And with that, I packed everything I needed and walked out of my apartment.

—-

My first day went pretty well, better than I was expecting. Our boss is Cyrus Beene,a famous lawyer himself. I still can't believe I got to work here, it's a dream come true. The biggest, most scandalous, controversial cases in the country are handled by and to work here is every Law Student's dream. A dream that turned into reality for me. I could never be thankful enough.

I reached home at around 7:00 PM . I was tired, had to do my research on few cases and brief about them tomorrow. So all I was looking forward to was a cup of hot coffee and popcorn to start my work.

I opened my apartment to find it dimly lit. I walked in apprehensively and saw some candles lit here and there, it smelled of jasmine. I walked to the kitchen in slow steps still confused, only to find Edison prepping food. For some reason, I wasn't impressed. I was annoyed. Hell it was romantic and all, but nothing like I planned. I wanted to work, not sit and talk about stars.

He turned around as if he heard my inner thoughts. His surprise changed into a small smile as he came forward and kissed me on the lips.

"Livvv! Good you're home. Today we're just going to relax with some wine and good food" he said picking up the wine bottle and pulling me to the sofa. I sighed and put my attitude aside and plopped down on the sofa. It was very sweet and I didn't want to seem like a bitch. But, all I could think about was how would I finish reading about those cases! I seemed to relax a little as I took a sip of the wine. Edison out his arm around me and snuggles closer. Usually I would turn into a ball in his embrace, but today my body was stiff.

I guess he could sense it as he stared at me a few seconds and asked "Are you alright?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

I knew he was going to say something but I still hadn't thought about an answer. This whole thing of being with him after I cheated was stressing me out. I had to tell him, but I was _scared._ I was terrified to be honest. I opened my mouth to just tell him that and get done with it but then I stopped. I couldn't do it.

"Yeah...it's just I have work to do...so I was a little worried" I say, adding a hurried smile in the end so that I don't sound very rude.

Edison looked taken aback by my answer. He stared at me for a good few seconds and then smiled and came closer to me. Our faces were only inches away as I felt his hot breath on my face. But what I didn't realise was that I was kissed me hard on the lips. I kissed him back.

I instantly felt guilty. _I imagined Fitz the whole time._

**Sorry for any errors. Liv has a problem expressing her feelings and more so facing , I know it seems weird that she has feelings for Fitz so soon. But I still believe it's more attraction than anything else.**  
 **Let me know what you think about this chapter. I Love reading your comments! They are very encouraging and make my day.**  
 **Wattpad readers, please don't forget to vote.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! Thanks for continuing to read this story. Last week was completely hectic and I was just physically and mentally drained hence the late update.**

 **This one is a short update.**

It's been 2 weeks since I've been back from my vacation.

I sighed looking at my watch. I was getting restless and irritated as the minutes flew by. She was supposed to be here by now! Just as I was about to pick my phone, I heard the doors part and in walked a tall woman with fiery red hair and usually I would run to her but today she was late. _So._

"What's got you looking all grumpy?" She asked sitting down in front of me.

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" I said.

"I know Liv, I'm sorry just when I was about to leave a client came in...long story..!" She said out of breath.

"God it's been what? A month since I've seen you" my friend Abby giggled and tried to hug me from across the table. I just rolled my eyes and got up to give her a full on hug. I missed her best friend.

"So, what's up? How's work? I heard Cyrus is an asshole" Abby said digging into the salad she asked me to pre-order.

"Yeah, I've heard that too..but for now he seems fine.." I said laughing.

"And how was your holiday? How's papa pope?"

"Oh he's fine, he's busy with work. I had fun working with him" I told honestly.

"And how's that crush of yours? Did anything happen?" She asked winking at me. That's when I realised I had told Abby about my massive crush on my dad's new client when I was there.

I blushed thinking about Fitz and that didn't go unnoticed by her. Her eyebrows rose and she stared at me as if understanding what I was about to say next.

"Yeah..about that..." I said looking down. _How do I say it?_

"What about it?" She asked, anticipating my answer.

"I slept with him" I said closing my eyes.

Abby's mouth opened into an O and eyes bulged wide.

"Olivia Pope!" Abby said loudly making me wince and then she burst out laughing. I gaped at her silently, that was not the reaction I was expecting.

She kept laughing for a good minute which only seemed to annoy me. "Why the hell are you laughing?" I said, screaming in a low tone.

"Cause I can't believe you out of all people..." she continued to laugh as I rolled my eyes.

"Abby it's not funny." I said my voice filled with irritation.

She stopped laughing gradually and all I could do was stare at her like I was going to kill her. Her laughing put me at ease weirdly but it also made me feel stupid at the same time.

"I'm so happy. Finally you can get rid of Edison" she said. This woman had no filter!

"Abby what the fuck?" I asked, although I knew her distaste for Edison. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Liv. You don't love Edison. He doesn't love you. You're only in this things cause it's convenient and you know each other." She said staring me dead in the eye. _What the fuck? How dare she?_

"Abby what the fuck-"

"I'm not done yet. Liv, you have your whole life to live. I don't hate Edison but he's just so...what do you say? I feel like he keeps you from things..you can't be your best around him...you can't be your best with him"

"You never spoke like this about him. I know you didn't like him...but this...? Edison is a respectable man..he's a great friend...and a companion. He's been there for me always..instead of scolding me about sleeping with Fitz ...you're" I stopped because I couldn't speak anymore.

"Please Liv. Always been there for you? More like always pulled you together with him?"

"You went to the same college because he got selected there, same law school because he was going there...you never did anything because you wanted to...you always did it because Edison wanted to.." she said and slowed down knowing that it would hurt me the worst.

"Abby stop. Just...can we talk about this situation?" I ask drinking some water and trying to change the topic.

"Situation?" She asks clueless.

I groan and tell her "This. Me sleeping with Fitz. I need to Edison right?"

"Oh so he's Fitz now?" She asks winking at me.

I roll my eyes and give her a serious look. I did not come here for her to tease me, I need advice dammit!

"Why're you making it a big deal? It was a one night stand right?" She said as she stuffed her mouth with salad.

She was right. Why was I making it a big deal. Wait, the problem is not Fitz. It's Edison. I mean, Edison's not the problem, the problem is me... _ughhhh_

"Yeah, I should tell Edison" I say, trying to sound confident.

Abby stopped eating her salad and looked at me peculiarly for few seconds and then went back to munching on the crunchy lettuce.

"What?"

"What?"

"Why did you look at me like that?" I ask, somewhat irritated.

"Nothing"

"Nothing? I'm sorry it looked like you judged me" I say, folding my arms.

Abby giggled and said "I did not judge you Olivia. I, out of all people will not judge anybody. I was just thinking. Look...you don't have to tell Edison. I mean it was a one time thing, you'll probably never see this guy again? Right? So..I mean you'll sabotage your relationship of so long over one random fucking...think about it..." Abby said, this time seriously.

 _No that's wrong. I still can't cheat him like this. But...Abby..what if she's right?_

I never actually thought much into what'll happen after I tell Edison the truth. Did I just subconsciously assume that he'll forgive me? Why did I think that? Now the thought of our relationship ending forever suddenly made me panic. He was my friend too afterall, he was my first everything. I can't do this to him.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"Nothing...I'll think about this" I say going back to my bowl of soup.

Abby gave a sympathetic smile and we are our lunch in silence as I was completely lost in my thoughts.

After lunch I went back to work. Abby and I worked at different firms but they were close to each other. We were unhappy at first for not getting at the same place but atleast we're close by. I met Abby for the first time in Law College. We were actually stiff competitors in the beginning, but i don't remember how we became such thick friends. I still smile thinking back to the day we had a heated debate in class over a topic. Even the professor was at a loss of words. The thing about Abby and I is that we're similar, we're both extremely competitive and saw each other as the biggest competition. Until one day, it all changed and we became good friends surprising everybody around. And as years passed by, we grew more close and now I can't think of my life without her.

I reached my cabin and saw Edison already sitting inside. Nowadays, Edison's presence wasn't calming me down, it was giving me more and more anxiety and the same thing was happening now.

"Hey" I said, smiling.

"Where were you?" He asked as he got up to hug me. I looked around if anybody was seeing. Everybody knew we were dating but I'm not a PDA person, especially not at work.

I reluctantly hugged him back. His hands went under my coat and gripped my waist tightly. His head was in the crook on my neck and he inhaled into my hair slowly as his fingers dug deeper. Usually i would like it, but right now I didn't.

"Edison, what are you doing?" I say, trying to get out of his hold. I hope nobody saw us!

"Babe..I've missed you.." he says, moving his lips closer to my ear. I install stiffen listening to those words. I knew this would come up. Ever since I came back, I and Edison haven't had sex and I know he's frustrated with my behaviour. But I just can't bring myself to sleep with him. I've made up countless excuses in the last 2 weeks, but I didn't know what to say now.

"Hey...I've missed you too" I lied. God I felt terrible saying that.

"Maybe we get done with work soon and head home?" He asked looking into my eyes with pure lust. I blushed looking at his intense gaze.

"Umm yeah..." I said looking away smiling.

He gave me a quick peck on my lips before he hugged me again and left to his cabin. I let out a big sigh after he left. The should I tell him or not battle was at its peak in my brain. My heart felt like somebody pumped out all the blood as I sat down exhausted.

The more I delay, the more it will hurt him when he gets to know. He will get to know one or the other day. Come on, these things never stay a secret! Edison has been my companion since childhood and he didn't deserve this.

In the next 10minutes, I made up my mind. I will tell him tonight.

I felt my face become moist as I said it aloud.

 **So Abby's here! What did you guys think about her advice? But Olivia decided to tell him the truth. Do you think she will? What do you think is going to happen next? I'm so excited to write the next few chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haha surprised much? Double update today!**

 **Brace yourselves.** 😱

Edison and I got done with work early as he said and headed out to grab some dinner before we went back home. I was quiet throughout. I was fidgeting, my palms were cold and sweaty and my heart was beating so loud I bet he heard it. I don't know whether he noticed or maybe he just ignored it.

Stressed, happy, sad, annoyed or whatever it was...pizza made me better and today I needed one. And a bottle of wine. So we went to a cute little Italian place which was close to his apartment.

We sat down ordered our pizzas. Our conversation was minimum with me gobbling up my pizza in an instant which made Edison look at me funny. He just smiled. He knew how I was with pizza.

"You're so cute Liv. But I need some too" he said pointing to the remaining pizza. I laughed, rolling my eyes. It seemed to relax me and I gulped some more wine. The rest of the dinner we discussed about our cases, how Cyrus was being cranky since the last two days and how it was better for us to probably stay away from him. I laughed when Edison mimicked Cyrus. Cyrus would give these "monologues" when anybody messed up and it was hilarious.

We wrapped up and headed to Edison's place. My nerves returned as I went over how exactly I will tell him. My legs felt jelly, my breathing slowed. I felt appalled again at my actions, which brought back thoughts of Fitz and that night back into my head.

The last two weeks I was zoning him out of my head so much. But some times I embraced by the thoughts of that night, I could feel my body tingle.

What made me feel worse right now was that I actually pleasured myself to that. _I don't know what person I'm becoming. First I cheat on my boyfriend of 8 years, then I don't tell him, then I masturbate to the man I cheated with. Great going Olivia. You're gonna do so well in the future._ I rolled my eyes at my overthinking.

I would be lying if I said I didn't think of Fitz. Sure I tried to ignore the thoughts,but sometimes I let myself think about him. He was so..I don't know..charming? I don't know what to call him. But it's been two weeks since I met him and I still can't stop thinking about him. Is there any possibility of me seeing him? Yes. We live in the same city we may bump into each other one day, or maybe when I go back to meet my father I may meet him. There was a possibility. Although I dreaded seeing him, a part of me wanted to see him so badly. I try, but I just can't stop thinking about him. Maybe if I hadn't slept with him I would've forgotten about him. He was nothing but a crush, but still, to this damn day, that night with him was the best. I accepted it. I can't deny something that I felt so strongly. I don't think I have feelings for him, maybe I just crave to feel again what I felt that night. Maybe, that's it. _God, I'm thinking too much into this. Think about how you're gonna tell Edison, Olivia!_

And with that I went to back to thinking about the revelation. _Revelation,Lol. Wait, you're laughing? Liv, focus._

We reached home, Edison held my hand as we entered the elevator. All the while he looked at me biting his lip and I knew what that meant. _God, here he is thinking he'll get some action and I'm about to be the biggest bitch. I shook my head as I cleared my thoughts_. _I was thinking too much to the extent that now my brain decided everything is funny. *eye roll*_

Edison opened the door to his apartment and I walked inside removing my coat and placing it on the table next to the door. I braced myself and turned around to speak and was caught by surprise when Edison pulled me to him and crashed his lips on me. His hands went down to give my ass a tight squeeze as his tongue poked at my lips to open. I was taken aback and didn't know how to react. I tried pulling away from him but his hold only got stronger. I gave in faster than I thought I would as I kissed him back. He slipped away his coat and he pulled at the hem of my blouse. Without bothering with the buttons he just pulled my neatly tucked shirt from my pants and over my head.

His lips travelled further down to my neck as he picked me up and headed to the bedroom. My head was in a complete mess. _No this can't happen. I have to tell him._

My tiny body struggled to get out of his hold, but his hold on me only got stronger to the extent where I used all my strength to push him away. He stumbled back as I fell on the bed.

"Liv...what the hell?" He sounded annoyed.

"Edison wait" I said putting out my hand to stop him.

"Liv did I hurt you? I'm sorry" he said as he walked to me concerned.

"No no.." I said and got up. My eyes were moist and next thing I know I'm crying hysterically.

"Oh my god Liv what happened?" He asked as he sat down next to me.

I got up and walked to stand in front of the window and pulled in a deep breath.

"I have to tell you something."

"What?" He asked concerned.

"I..."

"What happened baby?" He asked as he walked closer to me and stood in front of me.

"I ...haven't been faithful to you" I said as I looked down, tears flowing out of my eyes.

He looked at me for a few seconds before he fully understood.

"Liv...what ...do you mean...?"

"I cheated on you Edison. I slept with somebody else!" I said and collapsed my face into my hands.

Edison stood there dumbfounded. He looked away from me. He stood there like that for the longest time. The silence was killing me. I felt massive guilt envelope me as the reality as my actions, consequences hit me like a truck.

I saw him walk briskly to the living room and I ran behind him.

"Edi-"

"Stop!" He shouted. My body trembled at the ferocity in his voice. He walked to the table and picked up the lamp and thrashed it on the floor in a loud thud! The lamp broke into a thousand tiny pieces. As I stared at my face in those staggered pieces of glass, I felt sick to my stomach.

I jerked back and closed my mouth with my palm and cried.

"Edison listen to me...please..." I pleaded to him between my sobs.

"Out."

I looked up at him as my eyes went wide.

"Get out of here Olivia"

"Edison, please"

He turned around to stare at me with pure disgust in his eyes which made me cringe. He walked upto me slowly, and I was scared to death. I knew he wouldn't hurt me physically, he was not that person but I couldn't bear to look at his face like that. I have never seen him like this.

He stood so close that our faces were almost touching.

" Get the fuck out of here " he spat out the words.

I closed my eyes to prevent myself from fainting. I took a deep breath.

I looked at him one last time, hoping he would atleast listen to him. But no, all I saw in his eyes was pure hatred. Hatred. Disgust.

I walked as fast as I could and picked up my clothes and bag and walked out of his house.

He slammed the door behind me shut making my body shiver. I leaned back onto the wall as I stood there trembling, still just in my bra with my clothes in my hands. My body slumped down into the floor as I cried. _This was what I was afraid of. This._

Today I hadn't just lost my boyfriend, I lost my friend. A friend I had made for life, was gone, because of me. Because of my carelessness, recklessness, because of my horrible actions.

After what seemed like eternity I got up and wore my clothes and went down.

It was around 10pm and the air outside was freezing cold. I hugged myself tightly. I felt alone. I felt stranded. I felt ashamed at my myself. I felt like the whole world was judging me.

I walked silently, not knowing where to go.

 **So they broke up! How do y'all feel about this? Was Edison's reaction same as you had expected?**  
 **Liv is completely broken. She knew this would happen but now that it has she doesn't know how to cope with this. What are your thoughts?**

 **Also, I want to introduce a fun, casual, hot male character, not from the show. So I need suggestions! Pleassse!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I'm back with a new chapter!**  
 **Before you read the chapter I want to clear a few things.**  
 **A few readers do not like Olivia's character. I know she's immature for her age, she's supposed to be because that's what I intended. I wanted this Olivia to be different from the one we see on the show.**  
 **Olivia is a perfectionist, she wants everything to be in order, she has the next 10 years of her life planned out, she's a control freak. So when Fitz comes and messes up everything she's literally out of her comfort zone and she doesn't know how to deal. It happens. Also, I wanted to explore character growth, that's why I made her like this.**

 **Second about the new Male character, he's like a filler. So, don't worry guys. :)**  
 **#Olitzforever.**

 **And also, I have got some of the best reviews for this story. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. It means a lot when someone says they can relate or connect with the story or characters. It's truly the best compliment. So, thank you once again.**

 **And guys, so random but Olivia took an uber back home. She's safe. I didn't want to end the story like "and I took an uber back home" or something.** 😂

 **Also, this is super short let's get back shall we?** 😝

It's been three days since I told him.

I was terrified about going back to work at the same place Edison, no kidding. I was worried that I will have to see him everyday. He was obviously mad and hated me so I had no idea what to expect. I first thought I'll take a few days off, you know stay away from him for a while. But, to hell with it. I'll have to face him one or the other day so let it be.

Ever since I told him the truth, I felt a huge weight being lifted off my chest. It was almost like that feeling was more significant than me being hurt by his words.I had stopped crying about it, my mind felt strangely clear. I felt...what do you say... _free?_ Ummm no, maybe that's the not the best word. _Or maybe it is._

Edison and I have known each since the 5th grade when his family moved into a house next to ours. Our families became friends, we became friends. We wanted the same things in life, same ambition and goals and so we just gelled together. The more I think back to our relationship, the more friendship I see. Was Abby right? Were we dating because it was _comfortable ?_ Instead of thinking about the break up or the fact that I hurt him, I was thinking about all this. Our past. Our memories together. They made me smile. They made me happy. But one thing I realised is that I never used the word "love" to him. I've never told him that.I apologised for what happened, but I never asked for him to stay,to forgive me and take me back. I didn't. _It didn't occur to me._ It was almost like I was subconsciously prepared for it to end. Almost like I told him the truth so that the relationship would end. _Cause I knew it would._

I could feel the familiar dizzy feeling as I thought more and so shook my head so somehow ignore my thoughts. I haven't told Abby yet. She'll be pissed I told him the truth, but she'd be happy we broke up. I don't know, she never really liked Edison. She always said he had a weird aura which I would brush off laughing. Okay enough about Edison. I gotta get to work!

I kept an apple in my bag in case I got hungry at any point of the day and then walked out of the apartment. I was nervous, but I was too emotionally drained to care. I did what I did. I told him the truth. There's nothing else that I can do.

I walked into the office calmly, like nothing happened. Surprisingly I didn't feel sweaty or nervous, I wasn't shivering or whatever that is you feel when you're terribly anxious. I looked around carefully if he was any where around. After seeing no sign of him, I went to my cubicle. It's been three days, I still haven't seen him at the office yet.

The day was slow. There was a lot of paperwork today, which I hated, but I can't help it. Gotta do what I gotta do. All throughout the day, I kept peeping looking for Edison but I couldn't see him. I felt pangs of guilt flood me again. _What have I done? He must be so hurt._ Even when I went to a cafeteria for lunch I didn't see him. _I feel terrible._

I thought of calling him but then decided against it. Maybe I should just give him space. I have no intention of losing a friend. I'm not going to say goodbye to Edison forever. I just want us to be atleast cordial to one another not run away in different directions when we see each other.

Removing my thoughts about Edison I finally decide to focus on my work. It's going to be a long day. Ugh, I might have to stay back late.

After almost 5 hrs and 4 coffees later I was good to go. But I didn't want to go back home, so I thought I'll meet Abby. I have to tell her this.

"You what?" She shrieked.

"I told him the truth. Everything" I said, gesturing her to keep her voice low. We were at a cute little cafe near our workplace.

"Well what happened after that?"

"What do you think? He told me to fuck off"

"Yeah, no shit" she said rolling her eyes.

I just sighed in response.

"Well...you seem to be taking it better than I thought you would..." she said smirking.

"Huh?" I ask with a dumb look on my face. I knew what she meant.

"Oh come on. I don't know ...I thought, you know, you'd be an unmanageable mess" she said scrunching her face, in almost disgust.

I laughed at her comment. _Unmanageable mess! Yeah._

 _Why wasn't I though?_

"I don't know. Maybe I'm still in shock" I reply, trying to sound genuine.

She giggled when I said that.

"Bullshit. You knew this would happen. It's almost like you wanted this. Like you were happy you had an excuse to come out of this" she said. _God why does she have to say it like it is?_

 _"Abby_ he still means a lot to me" I didn't know what else to say.

Abby stared my at face for a few seconds before she looked away, a soft smile on her lips.

"Liv. I love you, you're my best friend. This may sound harsh but, I'm happy you broke up with him. I don't know what you think, but he's not the one for you. You don't love him. You've never loved him. And don't beat yourself up for what you did with that Fitz guy. This is life. Its meant to be shitty like this. Right now, you focus on yourself, your career. You've given too much of your time to him. Now it's time to focus on yourself." She said softly, placing her hand on mine.

I didn't realise I'd been crying.

"Hey, Liv. Stop." She said as leaned closer.

"I don't know Abby. I just can't get over the fact that I hurt somebody like that. I'm not a bad person."

"I know..I know...Liv" she said as she patted my hand, trying to calm me down.

After I calmed down, I looked around to see if anybody had seen my meltdown.

"Don't worry, nobody cares" Abby said.

I smiled softly back at her.

"God, what would I have done without you Abbs?"

"You would've been fine. But you're waaaaay better with me in your life" she says winking.

I smile at her response. She's right.

"And Liv. Stay at my place for a few days?" She asked.

She was worried about me. I seriously wonder why we were so mean to each other at the beginning of law school and it still baffles me how we got around that and became so close.

I thought for sometime and agreed. Abby did a small cute "yay" in the air when she heard that. Abby will surely cheer me up. This is good for me.

I went back to my apartment to get clothes and other necessities. I told Abby I'd come to her home directly.

As I packed my clothes, I thought about what Abby said. She was right. I need to stop feeling guilty about this. What's done is done. Yes I made a mistake, I hurt somebody that I care about. I've accepted that. It's like a life lesson to be honest. But I can't change something that's happened. I decide to stop berating myself over all that has happened in the past few days.

But I want to confess one thing that I'm slightly ashamed to...but...who cares...

I strangely don't regret any of it. I obviously don't like what's happened. But I don't regret it. _Have I officially lost it?_

 **Okay! So I love Abby. She's straightforward and she's the best support to Olivia right now! And what do you think about Olivia now?**  
 **And yeah, short updates till Fitz is back. Yeah, I said it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Another update!**  
 **I'm updating everyday because I have a few days off this week. And that's like a jackpot in Med School(** 😂 **) so I'm using it to my best ability!**

 **I loved reading the reviews I got yesterday for the previous chapter. Thank you to all the readers who appreciated Olivia's thoughts and growth as a person. I want Olivia to be aware of her feelings, acknowledge them and be confident in her own skin. And so it was important to write that chapter I felt.**

 **Kay, here we go.**

I was at my desk, reading a new case. It was about a defamation lawsuit filed by a popular personality against a newspaper. The last two weeks, work got more interesting. I made the best decision to join 's law firm. The quantity and variety of cases we got was just the exposure I needed. I was professionally satisfied.

Also, Edison came back to work a week ago. He came back the day after I moved in with Abby. The move-in wasn't permanent. Just for a few days.I'm so grateful to have Abby. And I am grateful to be staying with her for a few days because I being alone meant my overthinking would've caused my brain cook up unnecessary new stuff and what not. Having Abby around made me calm, made me feel like nothing changed. And yes, it was good to have some company that wasn't suffocating and overbearing. _I don't know why I felt that_.

Oh and about Edison, he's civil enough to talk and acknowledge me in meetings etc. But, otherwise he doesn't bother to look at me. I was annoyed at first, now I don't care. I don't want to push him or force him to talk to me.

I check my phone to see it was lunch time and so went down to the cafeteria to pick up something to eat. As I stood near the counter I  
heard a familiar voice, making me roll my eyes.

"I cannot believe my luck!" He said standing next to me.

Ugh, _Tyson._

Tyson was the head of a tech startup on the 8th floor. We bumped into each other almost everyday given that the timings were exactly the same. He was fond of me, and he DID NOT hide it. But he knew his boundaries. He never overstepped. I remember he asked me out the first day I met him at the reception area on the ground floor. I politely told him I was in a relationship and he was cool about it. But that didn't stop him from passing sweet comments here and there. _I mean who doesn't like compliments!_

"Ugh Tyson, what?" I ask. Usually I would laugh at his silly jokes and cringeworthy lines but today was not the day.

"Hey somebody sounds upset!" He followed me back to a table. _Oh god why can't he go? I want to eat lunch in peace, alone._

 _"Yeah,_ lot of work." I say, avoiding him and diving into my sandwich.

"Okay, because you're clearly ignoring me, I will go entertain another beautiful lady" he said with a fake frown.

I chuckled. "Please" I said.

"See ya later" he said as he smiled warmly at me and left. Thank god, he realised I needed space and didn't pester me to listen to the next whatever artificial intelligence thing he was coming up with.

The fact that Edison and I weren't on speaking terms didn't go unnoticed. Everybody knew we were dating, nobody spoke about it before so I didn't know why they cared whether we're together or not. I was surprised when my co-worker Sherlyn asked me today morning why I and Edison are barely looking at each other. I was taken aback, to be honest. I didn't know anything about this woman other than her name. Usually before I would care a lot about what people would think or say. But ever since that showdown with Edison, there's this new courage..I don't know whether to call it courage or ..I don't know what it is...simply put I don't give a shit. It's weird for me to feel this way because I was always so conscious... _hmpf.._

So I told her like it is. I told her we broke up and that from here on we shouldn't be talking about anybody's personal life at the workplace. She was shocked by the way I spoke but she just pursued her lips and smiled. She was slightly insulted, but what do you say to someone to wants to poke their nose into other people's businesses? Honestly, at first I didn't want to say anything, wanted to tell her to mind her own business, but I knew that would sound more suspicious and strange and then everybody would be talking about it. So I just told her like it is. _I hope it wasn't a bad decision. I honestly don't think anybody gives a fuck. Great, I'm overthinking again. Ah Fuck it Olivia. Big deal._

With that, I promise myself to not think about anything and just dive into my work and prep for the case tomorrow.

—-

After a long day at work I went back home. Abby's house, I mean. Today was a Saturday and I couldn't be more happier to spend tomorrow lazing around doing nothing. And also I'm moving back into my home tomorrow evening, so I have to sort out my stuff too.

I was glad I finished my work at the office so I can just go take a relaxing bath and watch this movie I'd been wanting to watch for a long time.

—-  
It was 8pm when Abby came back. She told me she would be later than unusual as she had to meet a client.

"Hey, you look comfortable" she remarked looking at the way I sprawled on her couch, with a pillow, a blanket, literally a tub of popcorn and a glass of wine.

I laughed.

"Abbs I made dinner. Pasta"

"Liv stay forever please" she begged bringing her hands together.

"Yeah you wish" I said sarcastically rising one eyebrow.

"Ugh. What a bitch!" She laughed.

"Oh please" I said and joined her laughing.

I was halfway through the movie when abby came out fresh from a shower and she went to kitchen to fetch some pasta on a plate and join me to watch the movie. She settled down next to me and praised me like I was a pasta god. _Yeah, I'm alright with cooking._ 😛

We were both laughing at a funny scene when we heard a knock at the door.

Abby sighed and got up. "God,would somebody let me watch a movie in peace?""

She froze when she looked through the keyhole.

"Apparently not" she spoke to herself.

"Hey, Who is it?" I ask, slightly concerned.

She reluctantly opens the door and turns around to look at me and I see Edison, with an expression on his face that I cannot understand.

"Edison what are you doing here?" I ask getting up from the couch.

"We need to talk"

"In private." He says looking at Abby.

Abby bangs the door shut and then walks to her bedroom,not before giving me a pat on my shoulder. I nod at her gesturing that I'll be fine. She stares at him as if warning him.

After Abby leaves the room,I look at him properly for the first time in 2 weeks. He looked not too bad.

I see his face turn angry from expressionless and get confused as to what was happening.

"Tyson? Really?" He asked.

I scrunch up my nose, not understanding what he meant.

"What?"

"Really. Now you're gonna act like you've never heard his name. Tyson. That motherfucker you slept with!" He spits through his teeth.

My mouth becomes an O as I cannot believe what he just said.

"What in the fucking world are you saying? I did not sleep with Tyson. I did not cheat on you with him!" I'm pissed y'all. I maybe the bad guy in this fucked up situation, but I am pissed.

He stops what he wanted to say as he looks at me with scrutiny as he finally begins to realise I wasn't lying.

"Then Who is it?" He asks, his voice less accusatory this time.

I was speechless. Seriously, he came parading into Abby's house to know who I had slept with.

"There's no point in talking about that. We're done, Edison" I say and turn around only to feel him grip my forearm tightly.

"What the fuck?" I scream causing him to release the grip on his hand. _I see. His ego was hurt. He couldn't bear the fact that I had slept with anybody else. He didn't care that I was apologetic, he didn't care that I was hurt too. He didn't care about us. He cared about himself. Call me shallow or selfish or whatever, was I wrong to expect a little more from the man I've grown up with?_ He never behaved with me this way. Yes of course he was right to be angry at me, but this behaviour. This was not Edison. When I saw him first I thought he probably came to taunt me or tell me it's over or that it's better we never see each other or something like that. Not blackmail me into knowing who I slept with. I'm never going to tell him anyway. If he gets to know it's Fitz, means my dad will know too and this issue cannot go to that extent.

I calm down and walk closer to him. I clutch his hands and say "Edison. I know you're hurt. You have every right to be mad at me. You don't think I care about you? I still care about you. I'm not saying I didn't do anything wrong, all I'm asking you is to forgive me. I'm your friend first, more than anything. You mean a lot to me and I don't want to lose you" I say, tears pooling in my eyes.

"Should've thought about that before you spread your legs for another man"

I gasp at his words and retreat back.

I could see that he didn't want to say those words. He looked like he regretted it but did not want to show it.

I just walked away, I cannot bear to listen to what else he has to say.

"Where do you think you're going?" He shouts.

"What do you want me to do?!" I scream at the top of my lungs. My frustration was coming out in the worst possible way.

He looked shocked. He has never seen me like this.

"I love you Olivia. I have always loved you. You were everything to me. I put you before everything else in life. I dreamed of a future with you and you only. And you do this? You go and sleep with another man! How else am I supposed to feel. I could kill somebody with the rage I feel inside right now"

I was dumbfounded. I didn't know what to say to that. All the guilt I suppressed came back. I had hurt the man I cared for so badly.

I close my eyes as I prepare to say something that will end this forever. _Maybe it's time. I know it. I know it's right to do this. It's right for both of us._

"Edison. I know you love me. I know you care about me more than anybody. But I want to tell you that as much as I wish I had the same feelings for you, I don't. I don't love you Edison. I wish I did, but I don't. And I hate that you had to know this way. I want you to know something, I cheated, not because of you. That's on me. Love or not, we were in a relationship and you have every right to be mad at me for cheating on you. I shouldn't have done that. But I did, I can't change it Edison." I say between sobs. I never knew I would say this to him, out of all people. I knew my words would break him.

"You don't love me, Liv? All of a sudden you don't love me?" He asks. I can hear the pain in his voice and his eyes are moist.

I'm on the floor crying because my body can't deal with all this. I feel weak and nauseated. I put my head in my hands and then look at him and say "I don't Edison. I just realised, I have never told you that I love you"

He looked like he'd been hit by a 1000 bricks. He clenches his teeth before saying "This is all her. She's brainwashing you now, isn't she? She was never good for you" and I instantly know who he's talking about.

"Don't you dare speak about Abby" I shout back at him, this time getting up. He can come at me, but not Abby. He fucking cannot.

"Why not? The cheating, the sudden I-dont-love-you-Edison drama to go back whoever fucked you-"

That's it and I smacked him on the cheek.

He didn't stop. "Her behaviour is rubbing off on you isn't it Olivia" I stare at him utterly appalled at how he was speaking right now. Who was this man? He's not the Edison I know. I know he and Abby have tension but this, this is plain hatred.

"Shut the fuck up Edison. Shut your mouth! Not another fucking word" I shout. I see Abby walk out of the door charging towards him but I stop her.

"I'll tell you who's wrong for me! You. You, Edison. You are wrong for me. I was trying to be good to you, I was beating myself up for hurting you but fuck all of that. You don't love me. You say you do, but you don't. You put me before everything else? You made me apply to the same college you wanted to go to, why? Because it was convenient to you. I never spoke to any other boys in school,why? Because you would get pissed. I go out once with Abby in college and you called my father talking about what a bad influence she is to me? You controlled many aspects of my life and like a fool, I let you. You know why? Because I trusted you. You came into my life when I lost my mother. I had nobody in my life other than my father, I was lonely and when you showed up and cared for me, I swore to god I wouldn't lose you. But that's in the past now. You just wanted a fucking trophy wife to show off to in the future and that's why you don't want to lose me. You don't love me. You love the idea of me. This, all that you're saying is not because you're hurt, or maybe you are, but really, it's because you're afraid. Because I am the best you can ever do and you know it"

Stunned would be a gross, gross understatement to describe how he looked. It was almost as if somebody had made a billboard of all his deepest secrets and put it out to the world to see. Even Abby was shocked and was silent.

"Olivia-" he began to say something only for me to cut it short.

"Get out"

If he could be more surprised, he was.

"Get out of here"

 **Phew! Boy, that was not easy to write. Guys, I wrote it in a hurry, I kid you not. I hope she doesn't sound very shallow.** **even if she does, idc cause I hate Edison and I just wanted to throw him out for the time being.**  
 **And I mean, mistake or not, how long can you take a person's shit?**  
 **Do share your thoughts on this part. And again, before Fitz comes, Olivia needs to clear her head and that's why this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! New update!**  
 **I know you guys want longer chapters so I'm gonna to try my best to do that. Will gradually increase the length of the updates.**

After Edison left I collapsed on the couch with my head in my hands. A throbbing headache overtook my senses, for which I rubbed small circles on my forehead with my thumb and middle finger like it was going to help. Abby sat next to me. The room was dead silent for the next ten minutes when Abby finally broke the silence.

"Liv"

"Hmm"

I looked at Abby to see her eyes watery.

"I'm proud of you." She said.

I looked on as she continued "You not only stood up for yourself, you stood up for me too" she said, smiling.

I put a hand around her shoulder and told her "well, it was time".

I honestly didn't want to talk after all that happened. Never in my life have I had an outburst of this magnitude. One way I was glad I told Edison the raw truth, no matter how hurtful it was. I don't know what to name these feelings that I felt right now...but ...honestly more than anything ...I'm exhausted and I just want to sleep. I leave to go to my room to sleep after telling Abby. She was apprehensive in the beginning, she asked me if I regretted saying what I did to which I told a staunch no. I just needed sleep that's all and thankfully she understood.

As my head hit the soft pillow, I couldn't stop myself from thinking all that has changed in the past 2 months. Everything went from being stable to batshit crazy. But I didn't regret anything. It was almost like I'm dissociated from my body and I'm seeing how my life is playing out. _As weird as it sounds._ I close my eyes as my headache gets slightly better. I sigh as I think about the repercussions of what happened today. I still have to work with Edison. What if dad gets to know? _I'll tell him everything, if he asks._ But for now, I have no idea of telling my father that I broke up with Edison on my own. I just dealt with this, I can't deal with my father right now. Hopefully, Edison doesn't go running to my father.

—

On Sunday morning I decided to go back home. I felt bad that because of me, Abby had to listen to Edison's shit. Since yesterday, one thought that was stuck in my head was how did Edison know that I was staying over at Abby's? Maybe he went home and saw it locked and assumed if I had to go somewhere, it would be Abby's. But it could be anything else, right. How did he know for sure that I was here? _It was creepy as hell._ Did he follow me back home yesterday? _God._

I was annoyed at the very thought of having to see his face tomorrow. After yesterday, I resented him to the greatest extent.

I heard Abby open the door to my bedroom.

She smiled at me sadly.

"You're packing?" She asked.

"Yeah Abby" I said.

"Liv, you were supposed to go back today evening. Remember? We decided on dinner and then you go home?" Abby said, hopeful.

"Yeah..I just. Abby I need some alone time. That's all. We can still do dinner!" I say, trying to sound excited.

Abby just smiled at me. We were silent for a few minutes when she said "Hey, if you're feeling bad about Edison being a jerk to me, let me tell you that you don't have to. He's an asshole. I don't give a fuck what he says to me"

I feel somewhat better after listening to that.

—

I went home and arranged everything and in the evening Abby and I went out for dinner, we drank a lot, _a lot._ We were giggling, laughing, just enjoying ourselves. God I missed this! Just a girls night out. Abby initially planned to go dancing, but I'm just not a clubbing person and so we settled for dinner at a beautiful new Japanese place.

As Abby drank her third cocktail, she asked the question I was expecting.

"So..umm does your dad know?" She asks.

I fiddle with the chopsticks before answering "No."

"Really? I thought Edison would've gone crying to your dad by now" she said smirking.

Yeah, he would have. After all, my father treated him like a son. He was very fond of Edison. When we started dating, my dad was probably the happiest person on the planet. And now I have no idea how he will react were he to know the truth. I'm actually surprised Edison hasn't told my dad yet. Maybe I should tell him. _After a few days. I can't deal with him right now._

—

The next day of work was completely boring. Edison was at the office. We didn't cross paths till lunchtime. I bought my salad to my cabin and ate as I have to submit a report in the meeting today evening at the office. I had to add some final touches.

The clock hit 4 and I got ready for the meeting with . We had to discuss a new case, which I would be presenting. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and applied some lipstick. I adjusted my hair and after one final look I was done. I went back to my cabin, picked up my file and my phone and walked to the room.

I entered to see Edison and 3 other people already sitting. They sat upright as soon as I entered and passed knowing looks to each other as their eyes moved from Edison to me. I hardly cared.I gave them a tight lipped smile and sat at a place opposite to Edison, which so happened to the place where I can present the case better as I would be audible to everybody. I could see in my peripheral vision that Edison was uncomfortable seeing me sit opposite to him. He shifted in his seat constantly, I could see his fingers nervously tapping on the table. But none of that bothered me. Yesterday, he crossed all limits.

In another 5 mins, the whole room filled with people and the last to arrive was . No time to waste, we dived in directly to discuss the case and I presented the case to him and answered any questions he had about how to approach the case in the way that would entail the best benefit to our client.

For one of my answers, asked anybody if they would add something or counter my view to which obviously Edison had something to say. But, I shut him up with my next statement. He sighed and looked away but I saw him clench his teeth. _What was up with him? So much hate? It's almost like he's burning with rage and jealousy or whatever._ Everytime I think about seeing him everyday here, I feel more and more frustrated. Frustrated at my situation, I even contemplated leaving at one point but I realised I had worked way too hard for this, way too hard to leave it all behind for a man. And since then I decided, if Edison wants to play this game, I'm ready.

—

Next two weeks were a blur. I was exhausted with all the work, I had to go to court for few cases, which meant a lot of prepping, practising and all of that. All I wanted to do this weekend was sleep. _And that's exactly what I did._

was happy with my work and so he gave me the Saturday off too. So I decided to drink my Friday away. Sometimes I wonder, if I could turn into an alcoholic. _Jeez._ But it's just wine, and wine is just grape juice right? 😉

After a much needed sleep and wine session I woke up late on Saturday morning with a fresh energy. God I felt like I had slept for a thousand years, that's how good I felt. Instead of spending the Saturday alone, I decided to go shopping with my friend Quinn. She and I were friends in high school and now she was an interior designer. I introduced her to Abby and my other friends long ago and they got along well. Abby had work today, so she said she won't be able to join, but I promised to get her something.

I hadn't shopped in long and I was in dire need of formals because of work and that's what we did. Pants, blouses, pencil skirts and blazers and all that was ticked off my shopping list, leaving me satisfied.

It was when we sat down for lunch that I told Quinn about my break up with Edison and she wasn't very surprised. She said she never could picture us anyway, which made me think how did I miss things about my relationship which everybody else had noticed. I didn't want to go down the whole spiral of that and so I decided to focus on my burger.

We spoke about our careers. I was happy for Quinn, she seemed passionate about what she was doing and it is wonderful to see people talk about something they love with so much adoration.

After lunch, our shopping spree continued. This time we bought a lot of casual tees, some jeans,tight skirts and dresses. Finally some lingerie and it was 6pm when we were done! My feet hurt from all the walking, I couldn't wait to draw up a bath and just relax and let my feet soak in some hot water.

After saying goodbye and promising to meet again soon for drinks with Abby, I left for home in my car.

I entered my apartment building and parked my car to see a familiar car parked next to mine. I walked slightly towards it and exhaled a long breath. _Not right now, dad._

I was beyond irritated. Why did dad have to show up now? God why can't Edison stop acting like a goddam sissy! He has no right to enter my family issues anymore. _I should fucking tell him that._

I opened the door to see my father sitting on the couch reading a magazine. His face lit up the moment he saw me.

He got up and hugged me.

"You don't look too happy to see me" he said as he chuckled.

"Hi dad, I'm just tired. You didn't tell me you were coming?" I say, not caring whether I was being rude or not.

"I'm actually here on work" he said, putting his hands up in defence.

Olivia sighed and smiled at her father. It had been 2 months since she had seen him. And did he say work? So, he didn't know about the break up? Good.

"And What is this that I hear about you and Edison breaking up" he said with a hesitant tone, like how you just randomly slip a topic into conversation.

 _I fucking knew it._

"Woah it didn't take him that long, did it?" I say sarcastically mentioning Edison.

Eli let out a small laugh and looked at her expectantly waiting for me to talk. _Why_ _do_ _I_ _have to explain?_ _Ugh._

"Dad, I don't love him. I never have. We are better as friends but even that has gone to shit now, so ...look before you start lecturing me about how good Edison is I want to tell you that I am completely done with him. I can't be in a relationship with a man I don't love or admire or ..." I stop, trying to catch a breath.

I was ready for my father to say something siding Edison but what he said next completely surprised me.

"He told me you broke it off. I was surprised at first. But Olivia, you're a grown woman now. I can't question your choices. Yes I like Edison and I've treated him _like_ my own son, but _you're_ my daughter and your happiness is all that matters. If you think he's not right for you, then he's not"

 _What. Did my dad just say that?_

I stand there with a suspicious expression on my face still analysing his words. Being his only daughter and only family, my father had been slightly intrusive all my life. He had something or the to say for almost anything. And when it came to boys, he was worse.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asks concerned.

"I don't know. I can't believe what you just said" I say, finally sitting down beside him.

He gives me a warm smile before saying "I know the mistakes I've made before and I don't want you to ever feel trapped in your life. I'm trying to be better" he says as he gently pats my head.

I try not to cry out of happiness, as my heart swells with pride at my father's words.

We sit in silence before I finally speak up.

"So what work do you have here?"

"I have to meet a lot of clients and present them with designs. Many projects are coming up and there's an Architecture Convention to attend on Monday" he says, with a tried look on his face.

"That sounds like a lot. Let me know if I can be of any help."

"Nah, I'll be fine. You must have a lot of work yourself" my dad says and I can see that he is proud of me and my career.

We sat and spoke for the next 20 mins about my work and office and Cyrus Beene. My dad and are actually acquainted. They met a long time ago one or two times. I remember the first day I joined he asked me immediately if I were Eli Pope's daughter the minute I told him my name.

"And I also have to show designs for Grant's house" he says along the conversation.

My heart stops the second I hear his name. I had not thought about Fitz in a few days with all that had happened. _I also felt a relief knowing that Edison probably hadn't told dad the real reason of the break up._

"Oh" was all that I could say.

"Damn that storm was really something wasn't it? You both were stranded in the airport that night, right?" He asks, recollecting the incident.

I bite the inside of my cheek to suppress any sort of change in expression on my face. The mention of Fitz, that night, was making me all tingly. My head filled with thoughts of that night and as much as I tried, I couldn't prevent the smile that formed at the corner of my lips.

Clearing my throat I asked him "So, when will you be meeting Fit...ugh I mean " I curse myself for almost calling him Fitz. I hope he didn't notice it. _He_ _didn't._ _Hopefully._

"Oh today" he adds.

 _What? Huh. What?_

"Today?" I ask shocked before composing myself.

"Oh, I forgot to say Olivia, I invited him over for dinner" he says like it's nothing. _It's_ _nothing_ _for him. But for me, HOLYSHITWHAT._

 _"_ Dinner? Here? Now?" I ask loudly in one go to which my dad looks at me surprised.

"I know I should've told you before. But he is free today evening and I'm busy the next two days, so it worked itself out. Is there any problem? We could've dined outside but he also needs some legal advice so I thought why not call him for dinner here itself, you both can also discuss whatever issue he has"

"If you're not okay with it, we'll go for dinner outside" He adds.

"No dad, no need for that. I was just errr..tired. And there's nothing much to cook from at home right now so I was worried" I lied. _In all honesty I wasn't prepared to meet Fitz, at all. What was this? Out of nowhere ? How long has it been,_ _around 2 months ?_

"Oh don't you worry about that. I've already told Jake to go and get food from a good restaurant." He adds.

I nod still confused who Jake is, maybe some guy at his office. He would've come down to help him.

 _Ugh screw all that. How am I supposed to deal with seeing Fitz ? Oh god, I have no idea what to say. What if he wanted to talk about what happened? What if he has forgotten all about it? That hurt me a little. Wouldn't it be better if he had forgotten, ...no he can't forget..how can he...God why is my life turning into a fucking rollercoaster._

I excused myself to go take a shower while what I really did was call Abby cause I didn't know what to do. I was pacing from one end of the room to another.

After the third ring, she finally picked up.

"Hey Liv, what's up? You better have bought a niceeee dresss for me" she chirped.

"Abby...Fitz is coming" I say, not bothering about what she actually said.

"Huh? Who?" She asks clueless.

"Fitz Abby! Fitz!"

"Oh fuck. Oh shit." I heard her say after few seconds of realisation.

And then she started to laugh.

"What the hell, it's not funny!" I almost screamed.

"Wait...tell me..exactly what's happening" she asks in between her undying laughter which is pissing me off to no extent.

I explained to her the whole situation and all she said was "hmmm".

"Okay I have no idea what to do"

"Don't do anything. Be normal" she said. _Huh? Me ? Normal ? Around Fitz? Yeah right. Last time I was normal around him,I slept with him._

"Woah, that's of great help" I said sarcastically.

Abby groaned before saying. "Olivia, stop overthinking. Just be normal...observe how he behaves..and you do the same" she says.

Okay no idea what that means. I bid her goodbye only to hear her laugh even more.

My supposed relaxing bath turned into a stressful bath. I'm thinking too much. I'm just going to play it cool. Like what Abby said. If he acts like nothing happened, I'll do the same.

I dried and straightened my hair a little and decided to leave it open. After 15 mins of stressing over what to wear, I finally gave up and wore jeans and a turtleneck black top. It would keep me warm too.

I applied some lip gloss and mascara and I was good. I went to the kitchen to see a man who I assumed to be Jake because of the covers he was holding. He turned around to face me and I remembered him from the party. He's the one who ran away after listening to my name. And Fitz told me guys at my dad's office were scared to talk to me because of my father's warning. _Sigh. Fitz. You know what? I would've probably bumped into him one or the other day...so let's just do this!_

'Miss Pope" Jake acknowledged before I thanked him and he left.

I arranged all the food neatly and took out a bottle of wine and scotch each. I remember that Fitz liked scotch. Over the one month I stayed at my dad's place during my holidays Fitz had come for around two to three dinners and that's when I learned he drank scotch. My thoughts went back to the days I was crushing hard on Fitz which made me cringe at how silly I would've looked to him..and they also made me smile.

I heard the doorbell ring. It had to be him. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, my heart was rapidly beating..I fidgeted with my fingers as I walked to the door. I took another deep breath and opened it.

 _And there_ _he was._

"Hi"

"Hi"

 **Yaaaaaaaaaaay! So Fitz is back.**  
 **Don't be mad I ended it here. In all honestly my fingers were cramping from all the typing.** 😝😝  
 **Next update will come soon.**  
 **And I know a lot of you guessed Fitz to meet Olivia at her office, but it was very predictable so that's why I decided to make it this way.**  
 **Do leave your comments. I can't wait to read them!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Before I start this chapter, I want to thank CharlieTsAngel for being a constant source of support, inspiration and encouragement to helped me come up with lines and scenarios for this , thanks a lot. Truly.**

 **So let's get to the chapter, shall we?**

FITZ POV

I slammed the file against the table as I walked around to sit on the chair. I was tired of the incompetency in this office. With the opening of two new branches of my company just days ahead, this was not the time for my employers to test my patience.

Not bothering that it was daytime, I walk to the small table at the corner of my office which had a bottle of scotch on it. I pour the scotch and finish it in one go. My throat burns slightly due to the liquid but I immediately feel a relief flood over me. _I needed that._

I collapse on my chair and put my head back, leaning into the chair as much as I can. I haven't slept well in 2 weeks and the exhaustion was catching up on me. There was a lot of work, most of which included me personally which irked me.

Some random guy was protesting the opening of my new branch claiming the place legally belongs to him, though we have showed our purchase documents over a hundred times. I don't know why my team can't deal with some small troublemaker. I had ignored it in the beginning considering it will be handled, but one of my guys got physical with him causing him to involve the police. And even that was handled, until that asshole's son posted the video of his dad getting hit by my men on the Internet. And nowadays, everything blows up on the Internet. And that's how, this whole issue became a pain in the ass. I had to individually go meet this guy today to tell him to back off and that we would pay him whatever he wants if that's why he's doing this. But no, he is so sure the land belongs to him.

The more I stayed in my office, the more angrier I got about everything and so I decided to head home. I had Marcus at the office, he would take care of it. Hopefully.

Just when I head to the door, I see it being opened by Marcus, my friend and business advisor and Rachel, my secretary. They have a look of surprise on their faces but they hesitate before they say anything because they know I'm not in a good mood.

"Are you going home?" Marcus asks, carefully.

"Yes. I'm tired" I say, trying to limit the conversation.

"Okay, but listen to this. He's going to court" Rachel says slowly.

"What? Court ? We don't have the time to fight this out in court!" I shout. I can see people outside stop dead in their tracks to briefly look at me before walking away as fast as they can.

I calm myself down and walk back into the chamber, Marcus and Rachel following me behind.

"It's opening in a week. I don't want to fight that stupid motherfucker in court" I say, in a condescending tone.

"It's Hollis" Marcus says releasing the breath.

"What?" I ask surprised. _Why are we talking about Hollis?_

"This is all his plan. He's instigating this guy to create a scene."

"What? Why would he do that? Has he really stooped so low?

"Look, we can send someone over to take care of him if you want." Rachel says in a low voice. I give her a look analysing her staring. _I know what she means. She wants to get rid of the man. Well, It didn't work the last time._

I think about it for a minute before saying,

"We are not doing that. We'll fight him legally. Too many people know about this thing already" I say.

"Call Cyrus" I say looking at the both of them and before grabbing my phone and walking out.

I reach the ground floor and the guards greet me, which I acknowledge with a nod. I walk out to see my car waiting for me and before I get in, something in my peripheral vision distracts me.

I turn around immediately to see who it is only to be disappointed. I stare, completely lost in my thoughts and then sit inside.

I thought I saw Olivia. The girl looked like her, about the same height and the same dark brown hair. I exhale deeply as thoughts of Olivia consume me. It has been two months since I have last seen her, since we.. _you know._

I try not to think about that night, but I give in sometimes. I can't possibly ever forget that night. I can't forget Olivia. A smile starts to form at the edge of my lips as I think back to the day I saw her first in her dad's office, the days when I noticed her staring at me slyly thinking I wouldn't notice, that night we got stuck at the airport, then the sex, and then her hugging that guy ... _I knew it was her boyfriend and to this day I get this weird feeling when I think back to that moment, I don't know why I felt uncomfortable seeing her with someone else..._ _okay..I need to stop thinking about her._ We'll probably never cross paths again. There were times I was tempted to find out more about her, to reach out to her but I didn't. That would be a little creepy I felt? I dont know.  
Olivia was probably going to be a beautiful memory, that's all.  
She is such a beautiful, smart woman. I smile sadly as I looked out of my window.

My thoughts are interrupted when I get a call from Cyrus himself.

"Cy."

"Fitz, Marcus called to me about the problem. Don't worry. It's a small thing which has been blown out of proportion. I'll take care of it"

"Thank you Cy."

"Anytime, Fitz"

I feel better after knowing it would be handled.

I reach home and decide to take a nap, my head felt like it would burst any moment. And so I did exactly that. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

I was woken up three hours later by my phone ringing. I ignore the first few rings, but then decide to take it in case it's important. With all the shit going on, I don't want to talk a chance.

Cursing, I get up and check my phone to see Eli calling. _Eli?_

"Eli? Hi" I say slightly surprised.

"Fitz, how are you? I called to tell I'm in town with your house designs" he says.

Oh right, the house. I had completely forgotten about that. Eli told me a couple of weeks ago that he would be coming to DC and then he would show the house designs.

"Oh great"

"I actually called to invite you for dinner at Olivia's place. We can discuss the designs there. Is that okay with you?"

I became alert at the mention of her name. _Olivia's house? Dinner?_ I felt slightly uncomfortable talking to Eli now, realising I had indeed slept with his daughter.

"Oh..I don't think it will be good to bother Olivia" I say, but I was internally hoping there wouldn't be any change of plans.

"Oh that's no problem! She's fine with it" he says confidently.

"Umm..okay then."

"Alright, how does 7:30 sound?"

"7:30 is good." I say, still not being able to wrap my head over the thought that I will be seeing Olivia today. Just when I thought I would never see her, this is what happens.

"And Fitz, I heard Cyrus is handling your case"

I was surprised that Eli knew about it so soon. Maybe he and Cyrus were friends, afterall, we were all in the same social circle.

"Oh yes. This small matter has become a gigantic pain in the ass." I say, chuckling.

Eli laughs in response and says "Yeah I know. But Cyrus will take care of it. Don't worry anymore. Infact, Olivia works for Cyrus. So she maybe on your legal team" he says, I can hear it in his voice how proud he is of his daughter.

Okay, woah. What is happening.

"Oh that's great!" I say awkwardly, not knowing how to react to this new piece of information.

Not only am I going to meet her today and have dinner with her, I might also be seeing more of her in the next few days. I sit on my bed, still staring at my phone though I am not looking at anything I have to be completely honest, I'm beyond elated to have to see her today. But I keep thinking about the guy who hugged her at the airport..her boyfriend. Will he be there too? Today? That thought makes my head hurt. I wake up and call for some coffee from the kitchen.

I walk out to the balcony and stare out into the open, trying desperately to organise my thoughts.

I leave my house at 7. The fact that her apartment was close to my house didn't go unnoticed by me. I tried not to think more about it.

I'm dressed in a way that it isn't formal nor is it casual. I take a bottle of expensive scotch from my liquor cabinet before leaving.

As the car starts to move, I can't help but think about what to say when I meet her. I had a lot of questions that I wanted to ask. But, I was not sure whether I should. Sometimes I think maybe I should play cool and act like it never happened. But, I can't do that. Because it meant something to me. And if it meant anything to Olivia, not acknowledging it might hurt her. _Or maybe it won't._ Now I understand why she didn't want to face me or talk to me after we had sex. She was in a relationship. I don't want to think why she slept with me, because that would be judging her without knowing the reality of her relationship. _Somewhere in my selfish heart, I wanted something to go wrong with her and her boyfriend, that is if they were still together._ That makes me think about whether she told him or not. What if I go there to realise they're  
together ? What am I to say then? The last thing I want is to break somebody's relationship. I have no idea how they are together, it would be wrong to assume that there were cracks in the relationship. I thought more into it, forcing my brain to come to a conclusion. And then I realised one thing. Her relationship aside, I needed answers. I will ask her once to talk to me, if she doesn't want to, then we will never speak about this thing again. _I can feel the disappointment already creeping up when I think about what if we never talk about this. I'm stupid to think there's a chance for us. Chance for us? What is my head coming up with!_

I decide to abandon the thoughts of Olivia and use the time to check my e-mails on my phone ..although the uncertainty of today night continued to make me feel uneasy.

I reached her apartment at exactly 7PM. It was obviously a great location, close to all the important places as it was in the heart of the city. I make my way to the elevator and press on the button showing 8. Eli had already told me the exact house number and everything.

I stood outside the door and took a deep breath. I don't know why I felt ... _nervous._ I press on the doorbell and wait. It took about half a minute when I heard somebody unlocking the door. I was prepared to see her. I felt my heart go a little hay-wire, something that has never happened, surprising me.

The door opened to reveal Olivia, standing infront of me with those beautiful doe shaped eyes looking at me for the first time in two months. _There she was._

I take my time to actually look at her. At that moment, I felt this feeling..like a tug at my chest, that I don't know how to describe. Her hair was down, her eyes looked like they were searching for something, her lips were parted. One look at her lips and I couldn't stop thinking about how it would be like to kiss her again. I push that thought away, because otherwise it would be trouble.

I was actually prepared to be ignored or something but her standing there looking at me inquisitively proved one thing, _she felt it too._

It felt like we'd been standing there a long time and I broke the silence and mouthed a  
"Hi". Her lips curled up into the slightest smile and she said "Hi" back.

We stood there in silence for a few more seconds not knowing what to say when I heard Eli walking upto us. Olivia moved aside to make way for me. Eli and I shook hands before he gave me a side hug.

"I'm glad you came today. I had a tight schedule and you as always are a busy man" he said walking upto the island.

I followed him and took a quick look around the house. There isn't a better representation of her taste. It was cozy, elegant and comfortable. _It felt like home._ I looked a little too long at a picture of her and Eli standing next to each other, her graduation ceremony I guessed judging by the black robes she didn't fail to remind me again how young she actually was. That thought always seemed to make me uncomfortable about myself.

I follow Eli to see the designs laid out on the island. As soon as he faces me I hand him the bottle of scotch I brought. He was pleasantly surprised and was being modest about how I didn't have to take any trouble. I told him jokingly it wasn't for him,it was for Olivia.

I looked around to see Olivia in the kitchen standing with her back facing me. She was arranging something.

Eli pulls my focus back to the designs and I finally take an actual look at them. The plan looked perfect, just like I wanted. He explained to me each and every thing, the layout, the rooms, the dimensions, everything. I particularly loved the idea of a sauna inside my gym and was excited by the idea of a jogging track outside. It looked great on paper and I'm sure Eli would do it compete justice in real.

"Woah, Eli ...I'm impressed. You captured everything I wanted" I say, still looking at the designs.

"I've known you long enough to know what you were looking for" he says giving me fatherly pat on my back.

"You said this was the last one you planned to build and you wanted it to represent who you are, I'm glad to know we were able to do that for you"

I could only nod my head and smile.

"It looks lovely on paper, I can't wait to see it completed"

We discussed about the design for a little while longer until Olivia came to us and asked if we would like something to drink.

"I apologise Fitz, I seem to have forgotten my manners. I was so excited to show you these designs that I complete forgot to ask if you wanted something" Eli says.

"It's completely alright" I say and Eli goes to fix a drink for me,leaving Olivia and me alone in the room. I look at her, she looks at me. I can see that she is apprehensive but I was happy she wasn't atleast ignoring me. I was getting a feeling that she too wanted to talk too.I open my mouth to say something but Eli interrupts us with our drinks. He hands me my scotch, takes one for himself and gives Olivia a glass of red wine. I realise I've only ever seen Olivia drink red wine. I'm guessing that's her favourite.

"We can sit down for dinner and discuss everything later" he says.

"Yeah that would be good" I say.

Eli then turns to Olivia suggesting she show me the ensuite half-bath just off the livingroom. She nods at her father and looks at me and motions me to follow her.

But as she turns to leave to go back to the kitchen, I say "Olivia, we need to talk". She understood what I meant.

I knew I had a pleading look on my face. I didn't know that seeing her would have such an effect on me, I had a lot of questions and I wanted to clear my head.

I see her face turn tense before she finally relaxes and closes her eyes. At that moment I feel bad for putting her on the spot. But what she says next surprises me.

"I want to talk too. But first, let's get done with dinner" she says before walking towards the kitchen.

I feel relieved and nervous about this. What if she regretted it? She has a boyfriend, she probably does regret it. I feel bad for having the smallest hope that maybe, just maybe, we could be something.

I wash my hands and look at myself in the mirror before heading to the dining table. I see Olivia keeping the last of the dishes. Eli sits at the head of the table and I and Olivia sit adjacent to him, but opposite to each other.

We begin to eat and it's awkwardly silent until I ask Olivia "So I hear you're working at Cyrus' Law Firm, Olivia". I tried not to laugh at the look of surprise on her face, until I realised she misunderstood. "Oh, Eli told me" I say gesturing to her father.

"Yes she is!" Eli adds rather excitedly, I can see Olivia roll her eyes which makes me chuckle.

"Oh that reminds me! Olivia, your law firm is actually going to fight's Fitz case. Cyrus will tell you tomorrow I guess" he says.

Olivia's eyes become as big as saucers and her fork stopped at her lips listening to that. Honestly,she looked so cute. She gives me a look which I knew meant "why didn't you tell me", to which I just smile, shrugging my shoulders careful not to be seen or noticed by Eli.

"Oh that's great. You've come to the right place" she says, and now it's my time to be surprised. Although she didn't mean it that way, my head was completely in the gutter. She saw me smirk which makes her blush and she added " is the best. You don't have to worry" she says stressing on the word Beene.

"Oh he is. He is also an annoying creature" Eli adds and laugh to himself. I and Olivia just chuckle looking at each other in between.

Rest of the dinner went smoothly with us talking about politics and what not. I particularly enjoyed Olivia's thoughts on many issues, she had clear and strong opinions. It made me admire her more. And thankfully, there was no awkwardness between us,atleast at the dinner table.

Well, that statement went to shit the minute Eli mentioned about that day we were stranded at the airport.

Olivia instantly stiffened and avoided looking at me.

"Fitz, I was just so glad you were there to take care of her" I see Olivia swallow slowly at that comment. I knew exactly what she was thinking because even I was thinking the same. She gives me a brief look before biting her lip and looking back at her plate of food.

"I worry too much about her, you know" he adds making Olivia roll her eyes.

"We were fine dad" she says still looking at her plate of food.

"Yeah, Thank lord for that" Eli says.

I look at her longer than I should have and her face relaxes. She smiles at me before going back to her meal.

 **Okay! So they finally met! After two long months. Olivia seems a little nervous and flustered, so is Fitz I feel.**  
 **Have to clarify a few things :**  
 **There is an indication that Fitz maybe a bad boy(** 😉 **) when Rachel says "we can take care of him". Now this is because I believe nobody that rich and powerful isn't atleast a little bit shady. But I don't think I'll focus on that much.**  
 **Fitz seems to overthink about Olivia and himself and I believe these are the signs that he's falling for her without knowing it. He knows he likes her, but he doesn't know to what extent.**

 **Leave your comments below! I love to read them. And I will try my best to reply to each one of them.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A big thank you to all the readers because you have been really patient with me and my crazy schedule. Seriously. Thank you.** 😊

Olivia sat nervously on the chair as the waiter helped her. She decided to look at the menu infront of her in order to calm herself a bit. Yesterday when she told Fitz that she too wanted to talk about what happened, she didn't think it through enough. Because right now, she was at a cafe waiting for Fitz to arrive.

 _Flashback to yesterday._

"It's getting late, I should get going. I had a good time." Fitz said looking at Eli and Olivia sitting opposite to him. They were sitting on the couch in the living room drinking some coffee and talking about the most random things.

It would be ignorant to say that they were not trying to look at each other, because they were. The whole night, they were stealing casual, unsuspecting glances at each other. It's almost like every glance made them revisit and relive the moments they shared that night. They tried, but the more they spoke, the more they interacted in an "off-pressure" environment, the more they realised they were alike.

As Fitz got up to gather any belongings that he might have left around, Eli too got up fixing his sheets and papers.

"I should leave too" Eli said.

"Dad? Where are you going?" Olivia asked surprised.

Eli chuckled as he kept arranging his stuff in his bag and said "unless you want me to convert your house is a workshop-"

"Dad, its 2 days. You can stay here" she said.

"Liv, there's a lot of work, I need a lot of workspace. And there's Jake too. If I stay here and he stays back at the hotel, I can't keep calling him back for each and every thing. Believe me, I have a lot of work and that gala to attend. The hotel's closer to the venue and all that.."

"Alright. Your wish." Olivia said flatly.

She honestly thought she and her father could go to for lunch tomorrow and maybe get some father-daughter bonding time. But it's alright, he's right. It does look like he has a lot of work.  
And she also needs to figure this whole Fitz situation. Now that she might see him at her workplace too, she really needs to talk to him and get some things cleared.

Olivia followed Fitz and her father into the elevator. She thought she would go down with them to the basement and say goodbye.

Fitz and Olivia watched as Eli got into the car with Jake and left.

They turned to face each other.

"Umm, I should take a leave too" he says hesitantly.

A thousand thoughts go through Olivia's head. Shamelessly she thinks whether she should invite him back to her house, because she knows he wants it too, she thinks maybe he should leave, maybe they should end this, maybe she should never see him again, or maybe they should have sex right now, but no he should get going, or _should I-_

Fitz stands there eagerly waiting for her to say something. He sees that she is lost in her own thoughts and doesn't know what to say, rather he uses the time to admire her beautiful face more.

Finally Olivia seems to have made a decision to say goodbye after scolding herself internally for thinking into this too much. Obviously, nothing can happen between them right? But why did she badly want something to happen ? At this point, all she wanted was to run into his arms and kiss him, given the way he was looking at her. But she sighed thinking about how complicated it would get.

"Olivia?"

She shudders when he calls her by her name. Unknowingly, she walks ahead, almost closing the distance between them. She sees apprehension in his eyes, he is surprised and he is unsure. She can see that. She immediately feels like a fool and takes a step back and clears her throat.

Fitz worries whether he just put her off while she expected something more. He's just not able to read her and does not want to make any assumptions and so he says "Olivia. I should go, it's getting late."

He sees her face fall slightly. She nods her head but her eyes look away sadly. He can't understand what she wants or wants to convey. The more he gets to know Olivia the more he realises she doesn't share her feelings and that bothers him.

Fitz wonders whether he should bring up the topic of talking about the night. He's unsure what to say right now and just when he thinks he should just leave Olivia speaks up.

"Would you mind getting lunch with me tomorrow?" _This woman surprises_ _me_ _like no other._

A moment of surprise is followed by a small smile and he is relieved. He is relieved she brought it up, and he agrees to meet her tomorrow. He knows what this is about and he too wants to clear his head badly.

They agree to meet tomorrow at a cafe nearby.

 _End flashback._

Olivia takes a sip of her water as she replays yesterday' happenings for the nth time in her head.

Just when she got to the part of her moving closer to him in her flashback, the actual Fitz decides to grace her with his presence and put her out of her misery.

She sees him walk up with his confident stride and immediately smile when his eyes find her. Olivia feels her knees go weak at his smile. _Damn, how does he do that everytime?_ She wonders.

"Olivia" he says and he comes closer.

Olivia gets up to greet him. She's literally unsure whether to just say Hi or a handshake , although in her head a handshake with a man you slept with was too weird and so with all her courage she went in for a small hug, not a full hug, like a half hug.

Surprised would be a small word to describe what Fitz felt when Olivia's tiny body gently touched his chest. When he saw her moving closer he was so unsure whether she was coming in for a hug because if she wasn't and he would go for a hug, it would basically result in utter embarrassment which would make him cringe at himself forever.

He was glad she gave him a hug. It helped break the awkwardness. He enveloped her lightly with one hand. It felt nice to have her in his arms. It felt, very familiar. I mean there was a reason why it was familiar, but this felt different. It felt nice.

They broke apart and took their seats opposite to each other. Both of their faces were flushed and that didn't go unnoticed.

Few seconds passed by as they fidgeted along, focused on the surroundings etc. Both of them had no idea how to start the conversation. Fitz decided to break the silence and said.

"So.." and then he stopped because he honestly couldn't form a better sentence than "what about the day we had sex" and more than that his brain was literally screaming "let's do that again" right now. Olivia was dressed in a tight black pencil skirt and a red blouse and it was not helping him in any way to form one decent sentences in his head.

Olivia lifted her eyebrows and then stared at him begging him to continue because she was the last person on the planet to initiate this conversation. And then when she saw that he truly was dumbfounded and things were getting awkward again, she finally decided to say something. _Without thinking._

"I like you." She bit her lip the minute those words left her mouth.

Fitz couldn't stop the smile forming on his face. First of all the sexual tension, now her saying this. It really was messing with his brain.

Olivia panicked and decided to do damage control but ended up saying "I mean, I liked you"

 _Ouch._

"No I don't mean I don't like you now, I like you now too and..I liked you then too..she spoke at a stretch.

Olivia was so mortified right now, she wanted to go hide in a box. Exactly what she wanted to do was run away from here and sit in a box. No kidding.

Fitz chuckled looking at her. He saw her panic-stricken face which looked so cute and couldn't help but laugh.

"I know" he says cocking his head to the side, smiling.

 _What a cocky bastard._ Olivia thought as she laughed along too.

"I like you too" He says next.

Olivia's lips part and she is truly shocked.

"You look surprised..." Fitz asks, surprised. _Why else would he sleep with a random person?_

"Olivia?" He probes again.

Olivia sighs and admits her stupid assumption.

"I thought that night...we were lonely..we were tired and stressed and I lost my shit and kissed you and you kissed me back and-"

Olivia realised that if you keep aside all her achievements till now, if anybody saw her at this moment they would truly think she was the dumbest person on the planet. She feels a complete loss is communication skills. Seriously, she wants to convey it in a better manner but all that's coming out of her mouth is garbage. And it doesn't help the fact that since yesterday night all she can think about is being in Fitz's arms again. And with her "I like you" confession, he might have got a hint too. _Ugh, I really hope he got a hint. Wait, do I even want this?_

Fitz continued to look at her slightly concerned now, seeing that she started to stare at the plate mid sentence and hasn't resumed her talk.

"You know what? Let's just get to the point. Right? Screw everything else" he says impatiently.

"I had sex with you because I like you. I liked you then, I like you now." Fitz says looking straight into her eyes in all honesty.

"Not because I was tired or...Olivia..simply put, you were not a one-night stand to me. I don't randomly sleep with women. That night meant something to me. And I know it meant something to you too" He said.

He said all the things she wanted to say and now she didn't know what else to say.

"So...what now?" She asks.

It was Fitz's turn to be quiet. He didn't know. He didn't think this through. But all he knew was he didn't want to stay away from Olivia.

"I need to ask you something. This question has been plaguing me since that day"

Olivia slightly got a hint of what he might ask.

"Who was the man at the airport?"

"My boyfriend. Now ex-boyfriend" she corrected herself.

She saw a wave of disappointment on his face and his clenched jaw. She really needs to say something.

"Fitz, I like you. I can't deny that anymore. And you're right, that night meant something to me too" she looks him in the eye with this new found courage that floods her veins. Olivia realises how she acts dumb and confident around Fitz. She honestly can't understand herself around him. She wants to sounds more mature and not like a silly 20-something, but ends up saying some utter shit and sometimes her mouth throws out stuff that positively surprises her. He brings out the things in her that she never knew about herself.

Fitz takes sometime to feel happy about what she said.

Then, he thought about asking her if they broke up because of him, or why she had slept with him even though she were in a relationship. But he felt uncomfortable asking her that and so he avoided that topic.

They both slumped their shoulders realising they were at the same position as before. Unsure. Their attraction burned, heating up the air around them. But neither of them had the courage to ask that question again. "What happens now?"

"I want you. If you'll have me, Olivia" Fitz says sheepishly still looking down at his hands.

Olivia feels a chill pass her back at those words. Those words in his voice, with a hint of possessiveness that she liked,blew her away.

"I want you too."

"But I need some time, Fitz"

Fitz looks up at her and gives her a heart-stopping smile. She smiles back at him.

"Take all the time you need Olivia"

And I think at that precise moment is the first time that Fitz realised that he cannot possibly live without seeing that smile on her face. She didn't say yes, but she gave him hope. There was hope. And that hope was enough for him, for now.

They honestly thought this conversation would go in a totally different way, but they're both at a point in life where they've realised there's no point in saying no to things that make them happy, just because they're scared. Olivia was prepared to say that, that night was a mistake and that they shouldn't pursue anything more. But one look at Fitz and his presence just overwhelmed her again. She couldn't say no to this feeling. Because this feeling though alien, made her feel free. It made her feel comfortable. It made her feel like for the first time in her life she took a major decision on her own, that made her happy.

"Are we going to order something? Cause I'm starving" Olivia said and laughed.

"Please do, I'm starving too" Fitz chuckles.

"Liv-"

Olivia looks at him pleasantly surprised scaring Fitz whether he crossed any boundaries.

"I'm sorry, I heard Eli call you that yesterday and I guess it just got stuck in my head"

"It's okay. You can call me that" she said.

That's one more step thought.

"Liv, I don't want to scare you or anything but, I got a weird feeling that Eli knows about us"

Olivia's head was still bursting with joy that he called her Liv and how perfect it sounded. She took a second to realise the seriousness of his next sentence.

"I felt that too." She says. She did get a vague feeling that her father might have a doubt about her and Fitz, because he acted weird yesterday. When she stayed with him for a month during his vacation, he never brought up a conversation to involve her and Fitz in it. But yesterday, he probed about that airport night more than once and tried to involve her in his conversations with Fitz, trying to ask for opinions etc. It was just unlike him. She had a feeling, but now that Fitz also noticed, she worried whether her father actually had a doubt. Or worse, Edison said something.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you" Fitz said after placing an order for two cheeseburgers for both of them after asking what she wanted.

"No..I was just thinking..I hope Edison hasn't told him anything" she clenches her teeth after saying that.

"Edison is-"

"the ex-boyfriend.." he nods his head asking.

"Yeah."

Another momentary silence where Fitz actually expected her to say something but when she didn't, he realised she obviously wasn't ready to discuss her ex with him. It made him wonder, whether she still had any feelings for him? It hurt him and didn't prevent the slight jealously from creeping in.

Their cheeseburgers came and they both dived into them as they were both hungry. Fitz thanked her in his head for choosing a cafe and not some fancy restaurant because it had been a long time since he ate a good burger and also because a casual place like a cafe would really remove the pressure.

Fitz chuckled at how he finished the burger in literally three bites when her's looked rolled her eyes and laughed as he pulled her leg about it.

"Can't help that you have an animalistic mouth" she said fake mocking him.

He laughed along and they ate their lunch in peace.

They had no idea what would happen next or later, but all that they knew was, this was their happy place and that it held hope.

 **So, this was a totally unexpected chapter for me. Because I wanted to go in a different direction but I just automatically wrote this in one go. I didn't want to make it super awkward and embarrassing, so added some light hearted scenes.**  
 **They still have a long way to go. A lot of things to discuss about. But this is good progress, don't ya think?**  
 **As we know, Olivia has a hard time expressing herself, but I see her changing indirectly because of Fitz.**  
 **And also I wanted to say that some chapters will be in Olivia's POV some in Fitz's POV and some in third person. That is just to cover their characters as a whole.**  
 **And let me know what you think about this chapter. I internally feel I could've done better, but I have time constraints and I go into a horribly busy week next so I wanted to give an update.**

 **Thank you again, to all my readers.**  
 **I can't wait to read your reviews!** 😊


	12. Sorry, I'm taking a break

Hey guys, as you know I'm a Med Student and my finals are coming up. I haven't been very focused this year and it's doing no good to me. I need to take a break and focus on my studies more and so I hope you all understand!

I will be back hopefully in Jan next year. Again, I can't thank you enough for liking, reading, reviewing my stories. Things haven't been going well lately, and so I think I should take a break. These stories mean a lot to me and I love writing so I will be back and finish them all!

I hate to be doing this, but I hope you

understand.

Much love

Likitha


End file.
